¿Quien soy realmente?
by Avi2013
Summary: por un accidente perdieron a su hija, 13 años despues ella ingresa a la misma escuela donde estudia su hijo mayor y todo cambia con el tiempo, pero hay una pregunta que la chica se hara en su mente cuando sepa la verdad, ¿Soy una da Castro, o una Clay?,(esta inspirado un poco en el caso de Madeleine McCann y ojala su familia la pueda encontrar pronto)
1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza en una estación de trenes, una familia estaba esperando un tren hacia su hogar, Vestal, ellos eran la familia Clay, consistía en 4 personas, el señor Clay, el era alto, pelirrojo y era un científico, su nombre era Joseph, su esposa, era castaña, ojos azules, alta, bonita figura, su nombre era Molly, ellos tenían dos hijos, el mayor era pelirrojo en un tono muy claro, alto, ojos azules, tenia 6 años, su nombre era Keith, su otra hija, era pelirroja en un tono mas oscuro, un poco bajita, ojos azules, ella tenia 3 años, era muy silenciosa, su nombre era Mira, los dos hermanos estaban jugando, muy pronto llego el tren y los dos padres tomaron a sus niños, pero, ellos no querían ir solos, cerca de la puerta del tren Keith toma una cosa filosa y empieza a jugar con su hermana y por accidente le corta con eso cerca de su ojo derecho y ella se va corriendo fuera del tren, y las puertas del tren se cierran, en el tren

Joseph- Molly, donde esta Mira

Molly- creí que tú la cargabas

Joseph- Keith, tu estabas jugando con ella, donde esta

Keith- papa- le mostró la cosa- por accidente la lastime con esto y salio corriendo

Molly- ay no, mi bebe- le querían salir lagrimas de sus ojos

Joseph- tranquila amor, la encontraremos, algún día

En el estación

Mira estaba debajo de una banca llorando, de repente una familia llego, ellos eran los da Castro, el padre era de cabello negro, ojos cafés, moreno, alto, su nombre era Manuel, su esposa, era rubia, alta, ojos violeta, mulata, su nombre era Carla, ellos tenían dos hijos gemelos, el primero era moreno, ojos violeta, pelo negro, de 4 años, alto, su nombre era Marco, el otro era igual, 4 años, su nombre era Juan, escucharon llorar a Mira y vieron debajo del asiento

Marco- mama, hay una niña llorando debajo del asiento

Carla- una niña

Juan- su, mira

Sus padres miraron debajo del asiento y sacaron a Mira con su mano derechas cubriendo su ojo derecho

Carla- como te llamas pequeña

Mira- Mira

Manuel- donde están tus padres

Mira- no lo se- comenzó a llorar

Carla- tranquila, no llores, cuantos años tienes y cuando estas de cumpleaños

Mira- tengo 3 años y nací el 9 de Agosto

Carla- quieres que busquemos a tu familia

Mira- no

Manuel- por que no quieres

Mira se quito la mano de su ojo

Carla- por Dios, ellos te hicieron eso

Manuel- Marco, Juan, quieren aceptar a Mira a nuestra familia

Marco/Juan- si, si, si papa

Manuel- entonces oficialmente eres de nuestra familia Mira, nosotros somos los da Castro

Pasaron lo años, Mira estaba ya grande en su habitación arreglándose para su primer día de escuela en una escuela nueva en la cual sus "hermanos" estudiaban desde el primer año, Mira siempre apreciaba su cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho

Marco- oye ya estas lista

Mira- si ya voy

Juan- apura, papa nos esta esperando

Mira- ya tranquilo

Marco- vas a llevar tu violín

Mira- por que no

Juan- solo por preocupación, pero llévalo si quieres

Fueron a la escuela

Mira- wow, esto si que es una escuela

Marco- te acostumbraras

Manuel- chicos ya bájense del auto y con Mira iremos a la oficina del director

Se bajaron del auto, Mira y su "padre" fueron a la oficina del director

Manuel- buenos días señor Rodríguez

Sr. Rodríguez- señor da Castro, que se le ofrece esta mañana

Manuel- ella es mi hija adoptiva, Mira da Castro

Sr. Rodríguez- aah, así que ella es su hija adoptiva

Manuel- si, vengo a inscribirla aquí, va en 2º

Sr. Rodríguez- que sorpresa para ella, le tocara estudiar con sus hermanos, aquí tienes linda tu horario de clases y la llave de tu casillero, no la pierdas- le entrego lo mencionado

Mira- gracias

Mira fue en busca de su casillero hasta que lo encontró

Mira- excelente- dijo para si misma- buen lugar para tocar- saco su violín y un parlante con una melodía moderna

Reprodució la melodía del parlante y comenzó a tocar, (canción, Epic Violin Girl, Lindsey Stirling)

Todos los alumnos del corredor la miraron como tocaba, pero, había un grupo al cual no le agrado para nada ese hecho

Lync- acaso esta loca, como se le ocurre tocar eso- el tenia cabello rosado, era de baja estatura, ojos color zafiro, y era un diablillo

Volt- no puede ser que halla gente tan irreverente- el era pelirrojo muy oscuro casi ladrillo, alto, musculoso, ojos azul marino y de carácter fuerte

Keith- chicos, por que no, le damos la bienvenida- Keith ya era grande y rubio

Shadow- por eso eres el mejor del grupo, siempre tienes buenas ideas- el tenia el cabello blanco, ojos rojos, pálido, alto y algo pervertido

Mira termino de tocar y todos le aplaudieron y se retiraron

Keith- oye niña, no conoces la regla de este pasillo, solo nosotros deslumbramos

Mira- ya y eso debe importarme por que….

Mylene- que no entiendes bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso- ella tenia el cabello celeste, ojos celeste, bonita figura, pálida, muy ruda y testaruda

Mira- oblígame

Gus- se te nota que eres nueva, tu apellido- el tenia el cabello largo color azul medio morado, ojos verdes, alto, respetable

Mira- da Castro

Lync- oye Keith, creo que es mala idea que la molestemos, es una da Castro- le susurro a Keith

Otro chico vino y los interrumpió

Dan- que malo eres Clay, molestas a una chica en su primer día, eso si que es no tener valores- el tenia el cabello castaño, ojos rojos, alto, musculoso, algo infantil pero muy buen amigo

Hydron- vete Kuso, nadie te llamo a la junta- el era rubio, ojos morados, niño mimado

Shun- mejor váyanse ustedes, por si no lo sabían, ella es una da Castro- el tenia el cabello negro, ojos cafés, alto, muy calmado y silencioso

Marco y Juan iban entrando al corredor

Marco- que esta pasando aquí

Keith- mis queridos amigos da Castro

Marco- así que ahora somos amigos, después de que divulgaste por toda la escuela que Juan y yo éramos gay, a eso le llamas ser amigos

Mira- que vergüenza

Juan- Mira, tienes que ir a clases

Mira- ya y como quieres que llegue si no se donde carajo queda el salón

Juan- nosotros te guiamos, Marco, déjalo, este no vale ni tu tiempo

Marco y Keith se miraban fijamente a los ojos

Marco- tienes razón, Mira vamos, y toca tu violin si quieres, nadie te lo prohíbe

Juan- si, todos tienen libertad de expresión, verdad Keith

Todos se fueron a sus salones

Maritza (profesora)- buenos días alumnos

Alumnos- buenos días profesora- dijeron sin mucho animo

Maritza- parece que no vienen con muchas ganas, este año, tenemos una alumna nueva, Mira da Castro, la verdad es que no sabia que los da Castro tuvieran una hija

Marco- es adoptada profesora

Maritza- aah, así que eres adoptada

Mira- si

Maritza- y esa cicatriz en el ojo, como te paso

Mira- la tengo desde niña, cierto- miro a Juan y Marco

Juan- si, cuando te encontramos en la estación, la herida se notaba que estaba recién hecha

Mira- a si, verdad

Keith- profesora, podría hacer las cosas rápido por favor

Mira- celoso de que todo no gire en torno a ti Clay

Keith- cállate

Maritza- por favor Clay, después habrá tiempo para ti y tu manada, da Castro, Mira, quédate con Grit es un buen alumno aunque no lo parezca

Ace- si me desconcentras cuando este pasando materia no creo que quieras quedarte en esta escuela mucho tiempo- Ace tenia el cabello verde, ojos grises, era gótico, vestía cuero negro en sus pantalones y chaqueta, sus botas eran negras al igual que su camiseta y usaba unos guantes negros

Mira- te aseguro que no me notaras

Durante toda la clase Ace no paraba de ver a Mira escribir tan tranquilamente, y se había cumplido un poco lo que ella había dicho, el casi ni la noto, toco la campana para salir a recreo y todos los alumnos fueron a la cafetería

Todas las mesas en la cafetería estaban divididas en grupos, primero el grupo más temido y respetado, Los Vexos, segundo, La Resistencia y el resto era conformado por los nerds, deportistas, entre otros, Marco y Juan formaban parte del grupo de los deportistas, Mira se quedo sola en una mesa afinando su violin

En la Resistencia

Runo- oigan, por que no le decimos que venga con nosotros- pregunto una chica de cabello celeste con coletas, ojos verdes, muy amistosa y de ves en cuando celosa

Ace- hagan lo que quieran

Dan- al parecer quieres que lo hagan porque la estuviste mirando toda la clase

Ace- eso es ridículo

Julie- solo hagámoslo- dijo una chica de cabello blanco, ojos grises, morena, muy coqueta

Alice- si me da lastima verla sola- dijo una pelirroja, ojos cafés, muy compasiva y tierna

Marucho- a mi también- dijo un chico rubio, ojos celeste, bajito, inteligente y simpático

Baron- OYE, DA CASTRO- grito un chico de cabello morado, ojos azul marino, infantil, muy tierno y buen amigo

Marucho- oye que tal si no quiere- le susurro a Baron

Mira- si

Dan- dile, dile- le susurro a Baron

Baron- quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros

Mira- no es una broma

Alice- no claro, que no, ven

Mira tomo su violin y se fue hacia quienes la habían invitado

Runo- anda, siéntate- le marco una silla que estaba desocupada

Dan- y como te ha ido con tu día- dijo con la boca llena

Mira- oye tu no eras ese chico de allá del corredor

Dan- a si, soy Dan, y el es mi amigo Shun- señalo a Shun

Baron- yo soy Baron

Marucho- mi nombre es Marucho

Runo- yo soy Runo

Julie- yo Julie

Alice- y yo soy Alice, mucho gusto

Mira- igualmente

Ace- yo soy Ace, pero ya me conoces de la clase

Mira- a si

Dan- si y no le quitabas los ojos de encima- Ace lo golpeo en la cabeza, Mira bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada al igual que Ace

Runo- y de que escuela vienes

Mira- vengo del Instituto Santa Mónica

Shun- no se te nota el acento

Alice- oye escuchamos la canción que tocaste en el corredor, quieres tocar otra

Mira- aah, claro- saco su violin y toco otra canción

(Zelda Medley- Lindsey Stirling)

Después de que todos los alumnos en la cafetería la vieran termino su canción, y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa

Baron- wow, eso fue increíble

Mira- gracias

Alce- que te paso en el ojo

Mira- la tengo desde niña, cuando los da Castro me encontraron en la estación estaba recién hecha

La jornada avanzo rápido, después del toque de campana todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus hogares

Donde los Clay

Keith- hola mama- saludo a su madre quien estaba concentrada con una foto de Mira cuando era una bebe- mama

Molly- aah, Keith, hola

Keith- tranquila mama, algún día la encontraremos

Molly- eso es lo que tu padre siempre dice, pero Keith ya han pasado 13 años, tu crees que este viva, cambiando de tema, como estuvo tu día de escuela

Keith- llego una chica nueva, se llamaba Mira da Castro, era violinista

Joseph- da Castro, no te juntes con ella Keith

Keith- tranquilo papa

Joseph- amor, por favor, algún día la encontraremos, el día en que menos lo pensemos

Molly- querido, tu sabias que los da Castro tenían una hija

Joseph- la verdad, no

Keith- es adoptada, la encontraron en una estación de tren, a veces siento que fue mi culpa

Molly- tu tranquilo hijo

Keith- pero, te digo algo extraño, esa chica da Castro tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y yo justo lastime a Mira en ese ojo


	2. Chapter 2

Molly- querido, tu sabias que los da Castro tenían una hija

Joseph- la verdad, no

Keith- es adoptada, la encontraron en una estación de tren, a veces siento que fue mi culpa

Molly- tu tranquilo hijo

Keith- pero, te digo algo extraño, esa chica da Castro tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y yo justo lastime a Mira en ese ojo

Molly- intenta hacerte amigo de ella y tal vez así te diga mas de cómo fue que la encontraron en la estación

Keith- esta bien, si tú lo apruebas papa

Joseph- ok, pero que no se te pase la mano, recuerda lo que paso con los gemelos da Castro

Keith- pero no fue mi culpa, los pille a ambos en el baño de hombres dándose un beso con lengua, le dije a Shadow lo sucedido y el le contó a toda la escuela y ellos pensaron que fui yo, porque yo los vi

Joseph- lo se hijo, te creo, pero solo te digo que no te fíes mucho de ella

Donde lo da Castro

Carla- Mira, como estuvo tu primer día de escuela

Mira- perfecto, solo un tonto llamado Keith que al parecer había corrido un rumor por la escuela de que Juan y Marco eran gay

Marco- ese caretoni nos la va a pagar

Mira- pero en un sentido era guapo

Juan- ese chico "guapo"- hizo las comillas con sus dedos- que tu dices es un consentido ya que es hijo único y su familia es de clase alta

Mira- odio a esos chicos, tienen que contratar a alguien para que golpee a otro alguien

Juan- exacto

Al otro día en la escuela

En el patio los de La Resistencia jugaban un partido de soccer

Runo- oye Mira, quieres jugar

Ace- olvídalo Runo, de seguro ni sabe

Baron- vamos Ace, por que eres tan malo con ella, ni siquiera la conoces

Mira- no tu tranquilo, yo de todas formas debo afinar las cuerdas de mi violin

Mira se fue a una banca y los demás siguieron jugando, en otro lugar cerca de ahí, estaban Los Vexos

Gus- esa chica da Castro es extraña

Volt- a que chica le gusta quedarse sola con un violin

Keith- a una rara que es hermana de unos gemelos gay

Shadow- oye Keith, no te ofendas, pero, ella es como una versión femenina de ti

Keith- QUE

Mylene- oye Keith, es la verdad

Keith- por favor, como pueden encontrarla parecida a mi, es ridículo

Hydron- tan ridículo como que tenga una cicatriz en el mismo ojo donde le cortaste a tu hermanita por "accidente"- hizo las comillas con sus dedos

Keith- si fue un accidente Hydron, además, era un niño

Gus- buena justificación

Lync- y planeas hacerle algo, tal vez en su punto débil- dijo en referencia a su violin

Keith- tal vez, tengo que hacer una llamada chicos, compermiso

Keith se alejo de sus amigos, mientras, Mira miraba atentamente a Dan quien en su primer día la había defendido de Los Vexos, sentía que ese chico le gustaba, pero ella no notaba que había otro chico que la miraba, ese al cual todo le tenían miedo de hablar por su aspecto, Ace, pocos segundos después sus "hermanos" la fueron a ver

Marco- Mira

Mira- si

Juan- no querrás escuchar esto, pero Clay les esta hablando a sus padres sobre ti

Mira- sobre mi, por que

Juan- ya te lo dijimos, es un niño mimado que les desea el mal a otros

Mira- creo que eso no me lo habían dicho

Marco- bueno ahora lo sabes

Mira- bueno y cual es el punto de toda esta conversación

Juan- Los Vexos quieren hacerte una broma pesada y te aseguro que tu violin estará involucrado

Mira- QUE

Toco la campana

Marco- vamos a clases, muévete

Mira- ya voy

Fueron al salón de clases y la profesora no tardo en llegar

Maritza- buenos días alumnos, hoy les voy a dar una tarea que tendrán que hacer en grupos de tres que yo los voy a formar, ya primer grupo, Mylene, Hydron y Volt

Hydron- o si, me agrada

Maritza- segundo grupo, Daniel, Runo y Marco

Dan- oiga, dígame solo Dan

Maritza- tercer grupo, Juan, Julie y Baron, cuarto grupo, Alice, Shun y Lync, quinto grupo, Shadow, Gus y Julie y sexto grupo, Keith, Ace y Mira

Keith- rayos, de todo el curso me tenia que tocar con esta chica, a Grit lo soporto pero a ella no

Maritza- basta, Clay, tendrás que trabajar con ella te guste o no

Ace- sabes- le susurro a Mira- el esta cometiendo un error terrible, al juzgarte sin conocerte

Mira- gracias

Maritza- bien, el trabajo que van a realizar consiste en hacer un esquema de las etapas de la vida y los cambios que ocurren en ciertas etapas, entendieron

Alumnos- si- dijeron sin ánimo y en desorden

El recreo llego y todos se fueron a la cafetería, donde Los Vexos

Lync- esa chica da Castro, es rara

Mylene- en que sentido

Lync- dice que viene del Instituto Santa Mónica

Volt- y

Lync- hello, todos los de esa escuela tienen un fuerte acento transilvano y ella no tiene nada

Mylene- es un buen punto, tu que opinas Keith

Keith- es extraña en muchos sentidos, incluyendo que le gusta estar a solas con su violin y que siempre esta con sus hermanos

Hydron- entonces estas sugiriendo que es extraña porque le gusta tocar el violin y es hermana de unos gemelos gay

Gus- y tienes planeada alguna broma para ella

Keith- si, que si, me gusta tanto que me hace reír- sonrió

Shadow- excelente

La Resistencia

Shun- algo me dice que Los Vexos planean una broma pesada para Mira

Dan- así pues no se los permitiremos

Runo- y que planeas hacer

Dan- eeh, no lo se

Baron- que tal si la incluimos más con nosotros, y hablando de nosotros me refiero a Ace

Ace- que te pasa

Runo- Ace, es la verdad, tu eres el que la aleja del grupo

Ace- estas loca

Julie- pero no creo que eso suceda de nuevo, ya que van a trabajar juntos

Ace- y con Keith

Alice- oigan y hablando de Mira, donde esta

Baron- deberíamos preguntarles a sus hermanos

Dan- buena idea

Fueron hacia el grupo de Los Deportistas

Dan- Marco, Juan, podemos hablar con ustedes

Juan- que sucede

Marco- estamos ocupados

Baron- solo queremos saber donde esta Mira

Juan- se quedo en la sala

Runo- por que

Marco- no le gusta mezclarse con la gente

Baron- y que esta haciendo allá

Juan/Marco- no les incumbe- se sentaron de nuevo en sus puestos

Fueron a la sala y la encontraron dibujando mientras escuchaba música

Dan- eeh, Mira

Mira- aah, que, que sucede

Alice- vamos al recreo

Mira- no gracias, vallan ustedes

Julie- aay, po favor Mira- se sentó junto a ella- no seas así, vamos- la tomo de las manos- diviértete, no te quedes aquí sola

Mira- pero me gusta estar sola

Julie- olvida esa norma, ahora somos amigos

Dan- si vamos

Empujaron a Mira hacia fuera

Mira- por favor chicos, no

Runo- no seas aguafiestas, diviértete, te lo mereces

Marucho- si Mira, vamos

Mira- oye y tú en que curso vas que nunca te veo

Marucho- voy en 1º pero me junto con ustedes

Mira- ah

Baron- por que no te gusta estar con la gente

Mira- no me llevo bien con la gente

Shun- en que sentido- no obtuvo respuesta, a Mira no le gustaba recordar el hecho de por que no le gustaba estar con la gente

Keith- da Castro- apareció de sorpresa frente a ella- y que suerte que tu estés aquí Grit

Ace- a que vienes, a molestar

Keith- no, pero como tenemos que trabajar juntos, en mi casa a las cuatro

Ace- bien

Keith- y que dices da Castro

Mira- primero, mi nombre es Mira y segundo, no se donde vives

Ace- yo puedo ir contigo después de la escuela

Mira- gracias

Keith se retiro

Keith- ya conoceré tu secreto, Mira da Castro- dijo para si mismo

FLASHBACK (Keith estaba con Los Vexos,

Keith- tengo que hacer una llamada chicos, compermiso)

Keith- hola, papa

Joseph- hola, hijo, que sucede

Keith- es sobre la chica, esa, da Castro

Joseph- que sucede con ella

Keith- solo, que, tu, podrías crear algo que nos pueda mostrar el cambio que podría tener Mira en 13 años

Joseph- puede ser, pero necesito una foto de ella

Keith- pues de seguro mama tiene, pídele una y dile lo planeado

Joseph- esta bien, adiós

Keith- adiós

FIN FLASHBACK

La jornada avanzo rápido, los alumnos se retiraron, Mira y Ace se encontraron en la escuela y fueron a la casa de Keith

Mira- tienes idea de por que Keith es tan mala persona

Ace- hace tiempo tuvo una hermana, habían ido a pasear a Monte real y se venían de regreso, el por accidente le lastimo el ojo derecho y ella escapo

Mira- que lastima

Ace- y es como una coincidencia, el perdió a su hermanita en una estación de tren y a ti te encontraron en una estación de tren

Mira- si, tienes razón

Ace- ya casi llegamos

Llegaron a la casa de Keith

Mira- wow

Ace- todos reaccionan así

Mira- esta casa es enorme

La casa de los Clay era una enorme mansión blanca, con grandes ventanas y una enorme puerta en el frente, tocaron el timbre y el sirviente les abrió

Sirviente- buenas tardes jóvenes, a quien buscan

Ace- buscamos a Keith pingüino

Sirviente- pasen- los chicos pasaron- tomen asiento

La casa era hermosa por dentro, todo parecía tan fino

Mira- wow, estos tipos son aun más ricos que mis abuelos

Ace- cuanto tienen tus abuelos

Mira- no te miento, como el 1% de todo esto

Ace- wow

Keith no tardo en bajar

Keith- excelente, ya llegaron

Ace- no te creo

Mira- Ace

Ace- que no puedo ser sarcástico donde se me antoje

Keith- ya vamos a hacer el trabajo

De repente un lindo perrito dorado corrió al salón y se lanzo sobre Mira, pero, no le ladro en vez de eso, le empezó a hacer cariño

Mira- oye Keith, tu perro como se llame dile que se aleje de mi

Keith- sal principe, afuera- ordeno, pero, el perro no le hizo caso

Principe comenzó a tirar el bolso de Mira en referencia a que ella lo siguiera

Mira- oye, que esta haciendo

Keith estaba perplejo al ver eso

Keith- el, suele ser muy tímido con desconocidos

Mira- eso no me alivia


	3. Chapter 3

Principe comenzó a tirar el bolso de Mira en referencia a que ella lo siguiera

Mira- oye, que esta haciendo

Keith estaba perplejo al ver eso

Keith- el, suele ser muy tímido con desconocidos

Mira- eso no me alivia

Keith- pues no recuerdo haber dicho que te ibas a aliviar, solo síguele la corriente

Principe se robo el bolso de Mira y comenzó a correr seguido por Keith, Mira y Ace, principe los guió hacia la habitación donde estaban los padres de Keith

Joseph- que esta sucediendo a aquí

Keith- perdona, papa, principe se robo el bolso de Mira

Molly- entonces, ella es Mira

Mira- un gusto en conocerlos

Joseph- principe, acá- principe obedeció- suelta eso- soltó el bolso y el lo recogió- lo lamento- le entrego el bolso

Mira- no se preocupe, al parecer su cachupín es muy cariñoso

Molly- cachupín- dijo en voz baja

FLASHBACK

Molly estaba con una Mira de casi tres años y el lindo principe muy pequeño

Molly- mira, que lindo cachupín

Mira- cachupín

FIN FLASHBACK

Keith- mama, te sientes bien

Molly- si hijo, vallan a hacer su trabajo

Los chicos se retiraron

Joseph- linda que te paso

Molly- escuchaste como dijo cachupín

Joseph- si

Molly- yo le enseñe a Mira a decirlo así

Joseph- amor, de seguro solo es una coincidencia

Molly- entonces también es una coincidencia que los da Castro hayan encontrado a su hija en una estación de tren y nosotros hallamos perdido a la nuestra en una, es una coincidencia

Joseph- tal vez tengas razón, ella dijo que principe era muy cariñoso y a ella nunca la había visto, lo correcto seria que a lo mínimo le hubiera ladrado pero no paso eso

Molly- esa chica da Castro tiene algo raro

Joseph- mejor no pienses en eso

Molly- quiero a mi bebe- le comenzaron a brotar unas pocas lagrimas

En el salón

Mira- wow, tu casa es enorme

Keith- es lo que todos dicen

Ace- hagamos el trabajo quieren- dijo con un poco de celos

Comenzaron a hacer el trabajo, principe fue silenciosamente a la sala y tomo el bolso de Mira quien lo había dejado en el suelo y se fue

Mira- escuche que tenias una hermana

Keith- enserio

Mira- si

Keith- no te incumbe ese asunto

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y los chicos ya debían irse, Mira misteriosamente se olvido por completo de su bolso y se fue con Ace

Keith- mi perro, haciéndole cariño a una chica que no conoce, sabes principe- su perro estaba junto a el- estoy sospechando de que Mira tal vez pueda ser mi hermanita perdida, tu que crees

Principe le entrego el bolso

Keith- principe- reviso el bolso y lo que encontró lo impacto, tenia un pequeño brazalete que decía "Mira C", Keith tenia uno idéntico- no es cierto, que mas ahí aquí- siguió revisando y encontró una foto de el cuando era niño, el también tenia una foto pero de ella- principe, no lo creo, Mira da Castro, es mi….hermana…. debo decirles esto a mis padres

Molly- decirnos que hijo

Keith- esto- le mostró las cosas a su madre

Molly- Keith, en donde conseguiste esto

Keith- Mira, lo tenía en su bolso

Molly- Keith, mi niño, esto es increíble

Luego entro su padre

Joseph- que sucede, bueno, no importa, quiero mostrarles lo que me pediste hace poco

Keith- excelente

Fueron a la oficina de su padre en donde se podía ver una enorme pantalla con una foto de Mira de tres años, la ultima foto que le tomaron

Joseph- mira, hice lo que me pediste, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda relacionarse con esa chica, Mira da Castro

Lo hizo funcionar (el proyecto era como el que hicieron cuando una señora vio a una chica que era idéntica a Maddie McCann, habían hecho como un robot en el cual se podía ver mas o menos el cambio que tendría con los años, LO MEJOR PARA MADDIE MCCANN), en la imagen pasaron los 13 años y….

Molly- espera, esa no era la niña, esa, da Castro

Keith- eso explica el brazalete y la foto mía de cuando era un niño

Joseph- déjame ver el brazalete- Molly le dio el brazalete- y Keith pásame el tuyo- el le entrego el suyo y los comparo- no hay duda alguna, esa chica, es nuestra hija

Molly- pero que haremos, no podemos llegar y decirles que somos sus padres, ella de seguro cree que nosotros la dejamos abandonada

Keith- mama tiene razón, que haremos

Joseph- solo el destino lo dirá

En la casa de los da Castro

Manuel- hija volviste

Mira- si, y el tenia un perro, era lindo y cariñoso, pero, el dijo que siempre solía ser tímido con desconocidos y actuó como si me conociera, aunque igual recuerdo haber visto uno igualito cuando era niña, antes de conocerlos a ustedes

Juan- donde esta tu bolso- ella noto que no lo tenia

Mira- genial, lo deje allá, pero no pienso volver, tengo flojera, ya se lo que voy a ser cuando grande, vaga

Juan- pues ya eres casi una vaga, solo te falta usar ropa más sucia y rota

Mira- solo detalles, y Marco

Juan- todavía esta haciendo el trabajo, yo ya lo termine, los chicos se fueron hace poco, no los viste

Mira- mmm, nop- se tiro en el sillón

Se abrió la puerta y Marco entro

Marco- hola papa, hola chicos

Mira- hola

Marco- pareces vaga

Mira- gracias

Marco- eh, es enserio

Mira- que bueno

Al otro día en la escuela

Dan- hola Mira

Mira- hola

Dan- oye el sábado haré una fiesta en mi casa, quieres ir

Mira- aah, claro, si es que mi viejo me da permiso

Dan- hasta entonces

Mira- adiós

Mira debía admitirlo, le gustaba Dan, pero lo que no sabia era que el tenia otra chica a sus pies, Runo

Keith- da Castro

Mira- que sucede

Keith- tu bolso- se lo tiro- mi perrito te lo robo

Mira- gracias, adiós- se alejo de el

Comenzó la clase, la hora parecía pasar muy lenta, al fin toco el timbre para salir al recreo, todos salieron, bueno, casi todos….

Juan- Mira, no vas a salir- negó con la cabeza- te sientes mal- otra vez negó con la cabeza

Marco- quieres que te traigamos algo de la cafetería- ella nuevamente negó con la cabeza- bueno vamos a salir, si necesitas algo, búscanos en la cafetería

Los dos salieron

Juan- no puedo creer que aun tenga miedo de convivir con las personas

Marco- gemelito, en la otra escuela le hicieron bullying, creo que es normal, creí que estaba progresando, recuerdas que siempre llegaba llorando o con alguna herida seria

Juan- también yo, pero, ya queda calificado que la Escuela Vasco de Gama es un asco

Marco- sin olvidar muy buena para hacer bullying

Los dos se fueron sin saber que un pequeño espía los escuchaba, Lync, se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos

Lync- oigan chicos, tengo una novedad sobre la chica nueva

Shadow- habla rápido entonces- grito

Lync- bueno lo escuche de los gay da Castro

Hydron- entonces que estas esperando, dispara

Lync- bueno ella no viene del Instituto Santa Mónica, sino, de la Escuela Vasco de Gama

Gus- esa escuela es muy buena, porque se vino aquí

Lync- bueno, porque en esa escuela, le hacían bullying

Mylene- bueno y que tal, si le hacemos lo mismo

Shadow- me gusta esa idea

Volt- y esa tonta otra vez no salio al recreo

Lync- pues por eso no sale, porque tiene miedo de que le hagan bullying de nuevo

Keith- pues su temor se hará realidad

Shadow- entonces le haremos bullying nosotros también

Keith- si

Con La Resistencia

Runo- Mira no salio de nuevo

Shun- tal vez es anti-social

Ace- o autista

Alice- bueno, hay muchas razones para las cuales no quiera salir

Los Vexos se acercaban a ellos

Lync- que bueno que preguntas Alice, es por que es su otra escuela, o sea, la Escuela Vasco de Gama le hacían bullying, es una muy simple respuesta

Dan- si, seguro vamos a creerte

Gus- es la verdad idiotas

Lync- lo escuche de sus hermanitos gay, si quieren pregúntenles

Dan- para que, seria perder nuestro tiempo

Mylene- si quieren créanlo, sino, no me interesa, pero ella jamás se juntara con ustedes

Baron- lo dices como si quisiera juntarse con ustedes

Los Vexos se fueron, pero no se fueron a su mesa, sino a su salón

Mylene- hola, da Castro- se apoyo en la mesa de Mira, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo la miro- oye sabias que es de mala educación no responderle a las personas

Shadow- no sabes hacerlo amiga- se sentó junto a Mira- y que haces- se acerco mas a ella, iba a tocarla pero ella grito

Marco y Juan iban pasando cerca de ahí con sus amigos, escucharon el grito y fueron corriendo hacia el salón

Marco- que sucede aquí

Juan- deja a mi hermanita- agarro a Shadow de la camisa

Shadow- s-si con gusto- se fue

Marco- Mira estas bien

Mira- si- abrazo a Marco

Marco- tranquila, solo fue el susto

Keith- y que se supone que tiene

Juan- es media autista, no se deja tocar por cualquier persona

Marco- antes hacia eso con nosotros y después se dejo

Mike- ella es su hermana- Mike tenia era rubio, ojosa verdes, piel mulata, alto, musculoso, usaba la chaqueta del equipo de su escuela encima de una sudadera, pantalones sueltos y zapatillas

Juan- si, Mira el es Mike es el capitán del equipo de atletismo

Mike- ellos siempre me hablan sobre ti, y creo que tenían razón en muchas cosas, sobre todo en que eres muy bonita

Mira solo se rió, pero ella seguía enamorada de Dan, la campana toco para volver a los salones

Dan- hola Mira, puedo hablar contigo un momento

Mira- eh, claro

Salieron del salón

Dan- oye sabes, desde que te vi, me gustas y quiero pedirte que….quieres ser mi novia

Mira- wow, Dan, si quiero

Dan- excelente, vamos al salón

Entraron al salón sin notar que cierto chico gótico los observaba algo desilusionado y entro al salón

Maritza- alumnos, el profesor Martínez esta con licencia así que su clase de Ciencias Naturales la hará el profesor Clay

Joseph- buenos días alumnos

Alumnos- buenos días profesor


	4. Chapter 4

Maritza- alumnos, el profesor Martínez esta con licencia así que su clase de Ciencias Naturales la hará el profesor Clay

Joseph- buenos días alumnos

Alumnos- buenos días profesor

Maritza se fue

Joseph- bueno alguien puede decirme que han estado viendo

Juan- no mucho

Marco- solo estamos viendo los cambios de la materia

Mira- Marco esa es la falche (le voy a poner un poco de español chileno, les parece)

Marco- ya la que más sabe

Mira- si mal no recuerdo yo solucione tu problema de asma

Juan- te jodio bro

Joseph- por favor dejen su discusión de hermanos para su hogar

Mira- ni que fuéramos totalmente hermanos- dijo entre risas

Joseph- pero ellos te adoptaron

Dan- oiga profe deje a mi novia

Juan/Marco- que dijiste Kuso

Marco y Juan al igual que los demás alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos

Mira- si así reaccionan con un noviazgo como reaccionaran cuando deje de ser virgen

Joseph- regresemos a la materia

El recreo toco, todos salieron a la cafetería

Dan- oye ahora que somos novios, iras a la fiesta que haré el sábado

Mira- claro que si

En otra lado

Marco- wow, Juan, mira esto

Juan- esto es increíble

Marco- es excelente que haya salido de la sala

Juan- si que lo es

De vuelta con La Resistencia

Runo- oigan y ustedes de hace cuanto que son novios- dijo celosa

Dan- del recreo anterior

Baron- mi amiguito Dan tiene novia- dijo llorando de alegría

Julie- aayh, tranquilo Baron

Baron- estoy bien, no me tomen en cuenta

Marucho- esto es genial Dan, los felicito chicos

Dan- que tierno Maruchito, gracias

Ace- que novedad, vamos a la cafetería de una vez quieren

Runo- si vamos

Fueron a la cafetería

Los Vexos

Mylene- entonces ahora Kuso y da Castro son novios

Gus- y para cuando tienes planeada la broma

Keith- justo ahora, vallan a buscar su violin al salón

Lync- cuenta conmigo

Shadow- si yo también voy

Shadow y Lync fueron al salón

Mylene- y que planeas hace con su violin

Keith- te lo dejo a ti

Hydron- después de esto tenemos música que planeas Keith

Keith- solo cortarle las cuerdas y culpar a sus "lindos" hermanitos

Volt- y como planeas culparlos

Keith- se me ocurre guiar a Mira al baño y decirles a ellos que esta en el salón

Gus- solo un problema en tu plan, ella no confía en ti

Keith- Mylene, amiga

Mylene- esta bien, lo haré- se levanto de su asiento

Fue hacia La Resistencia

Mylene- tú, da Castro, ven

Mira- no puedo, tengo tanta flojera que con suerte puedo hablar

Todos se rieron

Mylene- vuelve a la realidad- la tomo de la muñeca y la guió fuera de la cafetería

Los Vexos

Keith- segunda parte, asimilada, Gus vamos a guiar a los gaymelos (gay + gemelos= gaymelos) al salón

Volt- buena palabra, describe justo lo que son

Hydron- si que tienes razón

Los Deportistas

Keith- oigan, sabían que su hermanita se regreso al salón

Juan- que

Gus- es cierto, miren

Juan y Marco miraron hacia La Resistencia y notaron que era cierto

Marco- que le hiciste Clay

Keith- por que supones que le hice algo

Marco- bueno con la bienvenida que le diste y que nunca paras de decirle "da Castro"

Juan- pobre de la ida de Becky

Gus- quien es Becky

Marco- su segundo nombre es Rebecca

Keith- Rebecca

FLAHSBACK

Un Keith de 3 años estaba con su padre en una sala de hospital, una enfermera llego

Enfermera- señor Clay

Joseph- si

Enfermera- su esposa ya parió, puede ir a verla

Joseph- gracias

Fueron a la sala

Molly estaba en una cama con una bebe en sus brazos

Joseph- hola amor

Molly- hola

Joseph- oooh- se sentó junto a ella

Molly- es una niña

Joseph- que hermosa, como se llama

Molly- Mira, ven Keith sube

Keith se sentó junto a su madre en la cama

Molly- ella es tu hermanita, Mira Rebecca Clay

FIN FLAHSBACK

Gus- Keith, te encuentras bien

Keith- si, y van a ir a ver a su hermanita

Juan- bueno ya que tanto insistí- dijo un poco furioso

Fueron al salón y no se encontraron con nadie, en otro lado del colegio

Mira- oye suéltame

Mylene- bien, pero te parece si te digo unas cuantas verdades sobre Dan

Mira- no, no me parece, mis oídos están durmiendo, bye

Mira se alejo de Mylene, en el camino se encontró con sus hermanos

Juan- Mira, por que te regresaste al salón

Mira- no he ido hacia allá

Marco- malditos vexos, nos engañaron, esa de seguro era su broma

Mira- no, no creo que esta sea la broma, sea la broma que sea, mi violin esta involucrado

Juan- regresemos a la cafetería

Iban en camino a la cafetería pero justo toco el timbre y fueron a su salón, ahora tenían música

Mario (profesor de música)- buenos días alumnos

Alumnos- buenos días profesor

Mario- bueno esta clase vamos a hacer una exposición de sonidos, me gustaría que la chica, da Castro fuera la primera

Mira- oh, ok- tomo su violin y vio que le habían cortado las cuerdas- profe, tengo un pequeño inconveniente, de alguna forma se le cortaron las cuerdas y eran nuevas

Mario- chicos, quien estuvo en la sala durante el recreo

Lync- escuche que los dos da Castro estuvieron aquí

Juan- no seas falche

Mira- oye, no me copies, y Lync ellos no entraron a la sala, se encontraron conmigo antes de llegar acá, y para suerte tengo cuerdas de repuesto

Mira cambio las cuerdas y fue hacia donde estaba el profesor

Mario- bueno que canciones sabes tocar

Mira- bueno, esta no tiene mucho contenido, se llama Crystallize (Crystallize- Lindsey Stirling)

Durante toda la canción, Ace la estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, mientras que Dan dormía, ella termino su canción y se fue a sentar

Mario- Kuso- Dan se despertó asustado- se va con castigo por dormir durante la clase

Dan- pero profesor, no es justo, Shadow también dormía

Mario- y por que el lo hace tu también debes hacerlo, si Shadow te dice que te tires por un risco, te tiras

Dan- por la cresta (escuchen dije que pondría un poco de español chileno y eso incluye esto, capiche)

Mario- y otro más por la grosería

Keith- aprende a comportarte Kuso

Dan- cállate wn (eso significa, aaayh, no puedo decirlo, bueno ya les digo, significa: abueboldo, en otras palabras weon)

Mario- los dos paren, y creo que se debería solucionar el problema de cómo se cortaron las cuerdas del violin de Mira, bueno, les digo, que el que sea bien hombre o mujercita si dice que el fue no le daré una suspensión, solo le daré un pequeño castigo

Lync- profesor, Shadow y yo lo hicimos

Keith- esperen chicos, profesor, fue mi culpa, yo tenia planeada una broma para ella y yo tuve la idea de cortar las cuerdas de su violin

Mario- Clay, solo te daré un castigo, fuiste muy honrado al decir la verdad

Termino la clase y todos se fueron a sus hogares

Casa de los Clay

Keith- mama, el segundo nombre de Mira era Rebecca, cierto

Molly- si, por que, los da Castro cierto

Keith- si, dijeron que el segundo nombre de su hermanita adoptiva era Rebecca

Molly- extraño, como podemos verificar esto

Joseph- se me ocurre hacer un examen de sangre sin que sospechen algo

Keith- me gusta esa idea

Joseph- y tú debes estar incluido

Keith- por que

Joseph- para comparar la sangre

Keith- ya entendí

Molly- entonces hazlo, quiero a mi hija conmigo, otra vez

Keith- y que haremos cuando lo descubramos

Joseph- se me ocurre decirles que ella es nuestra hija

Molly- y si no nos devuelven a nuestra hija

Joseph- tendré que ir por el camino de la demanda

Con los da Castro

Marco- Mira desde cuando eres novia de Kuso

Mira- desde hoy, a fines del recreo

Juan- genial, esto es asombroso- dijo con odio- termina con el

Mira- oblígame

Marco- olvídalo hermanito, se dará cuenta por si sola

Mira- estupidos, no dejare a mi Dan por nada del mundo

Marco- eso dices tú, pero nadie ha dicho que sea cierto

Mira- ya déjenme

Mira se fue a su habitación y se quedo pensando en Dan, pero tenia una extraña sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero no sabia que era

Mira- esto es extraño- dijo para ella- por que siento que no es lo correcto, de seguro pronto se me quitara, mejor haré mi tarea, y quiero un cachupín como el de Clay

La tarde fue muy tranquila, el día sábado llego rápido, Dan fue a la casa de los da Castro como a las tres con cuarenta y cinco minutos, llamo a la puerta y sus padres abrieron

Dan- hola señores da Castro, soy Dan Kuso, el novio de su hija y vine a buscarla para una fiesta que organice en mi casa, creo que ella debió comentarles

Carla- si lo hizo, estaba esperándote

Mira- hola- Mira llevaba puesto una bolera larga verde, jeans pitillo celestes, zapatillas blancas y unas pulseras de oro en su brazo derecho

Dan- wow, te ves muy linda

Mira- gracias, vamos

Dan- claro

Los dos se fueron a la casa de Dan, hay estaban Runo, Julie, Alice, Shun, Marucho y Baron, solo faltaba Ace

Dan- ya volví chicos

Julie- excelente, o sea que solo falta Ace

Ace- ya estoy aquí

Marucho- la fiesta esta completa, ahora que haremos primero


	5. Chapter 5

Los dos se fueron a la casa de Dan, hay estaban Runo, Julie, Alice, Shun, Marucho y Baron, solo faltaba Ace

Dan- ya volví chicos

Julie- excelente, o sea que solo falta Ace

Ace- ya estoy aquí

Marucho- la fiesta esta completa, ahora que haremos primero

Dan- bueno se me ocurría que fuéramos a comer y después vamos a ver una película en mi habitación

Julie- una película de terror

Runo- Julie

Julie- que, es una gran idea para que los dos tortolos se abracen

Mira- las películas de terror no me dan miedo, las de romance si

Dan- por que

Mira- demasiado amor y poca acción

Dan- una de terror

Ace- suena bien para mí

Baron- a ti te suena bien todo lo que no tenga un final feliz como tu vida

Hicieron todo lo dicho y luego fueron a ver la película de terror, Marucho, Julie, Baron, Dan, Runo y Alice estaban asustados, Shun estaba dormido, mientras que Mira y Ace estaban apasionados con la película

Mira- esto no podría estar mejor, con la emoción siento que no debo parpadear

Ace- si, las películas de terror son las mejores, que bueno que los gringos las crearon

Dan- esto es horrible

Ace- que cobarde Dan

Dan- pero al menos yo sonrió de vez en cuando, no como tu

Ace- cállate

Mira- ya paren, no peleen

Runo- cuanto falta para que termine

Ace- unos 5 minutos si te hace sentir mejor

Después de unos 15min, y la mayoría de los chicos estaban asustados, decidieron irse a sus casas, el domingo para que decir que fue aburrido, el lunes todos volvieron a clases

Maritza- estimados (así nos dice a nosotros mi profesora de Naturaleza, y después de este año no la volveré a ver), la enfermera quiso que a todos los alumnos se les hiciera un control de sanidad, y a ustedes les toca con el profesor Clay

Marco- genial, mejor me escapo de la clase

Mira- siempre a tu lado bro

Todos los alumnos se formaron en orden de lista (lista por orden de apellidos), al terminar los alumnos pudieron salir al recreo, y todos fueron a la cafetería

Dan- oye, al parecer te asustaste un poco

Mira- no dejo que la gente me toque hasta conocerla bien, lo mismo hacia antes con Marco y Juan, no los deje que me tocaran hasta los 6 años

Dan- y conmigo que

Mira- depende de donde pongas las manos, si haces un mal movimiento, puedes despedirte del derecho de tocarme

En la casa de los Clay

Joseph- creo que ya pronto tendremos a nuestra hija de vuelta

Molly- no puede ser, como se lo diremos

Joseph- mañana, antes de que se vallan a clases, mandare a mi asistente a su casa y ella los traerá hacia acá

Molly- me gusta la idea

En la escuela

Mylene- al parecer estas muy atento a lo que hace la niñita da Castro

Keith- pues les aseguro que mañana, dejara de ser una da Castro

Lync- y como planeas hacer eso

Keith- ya lo verán, mañana en mi casa, antes de venir a la escuela

La jornada avanzo rápido, al otro día, los da Castro estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela, Mira todavía no estaba lista, su madre la llamo

Carla- Mira, vas a llegar tarde si no te apuras

Mira- ya voy

En el primer piso se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Carla abrió

Gabriela- señora da Castro- ella era rubia, de bonita figura, alta, ojos verdes, usaba un traje formal

Carla- si- Mira justo bajo

Gabriela- vengo de parte del profesor Clay, el solicita su presencia y la de su hija adoptiva Mira da Castro

Carla- ahora, debo llevar a mi hija a la escuela

Gabriela- no se preocupe, eso ya esta solucionado, así que, por favor acompáñeme

Las dos fueron llevadas al edificio donde trabajaba el profesor Clay, hay estaban, los dos señores Clay y su hijo Keith

Carla- oiga, no nos haz dicho nada sobre porque nos trajo aquí

Mira- si, escupa la sopa, pa que nos quiere aquí

Gabriela- solo síganme, los están esperando

Iban entrando cuando unos caballeros de traje salieron y se quedaron mirando a Mira y a su madre

Mira- oye nos conocemos nosotros que tanto mirai

Carla- MIRA

Mira- o que acaso nunca ay visto gente de la clase trabajadora, cuidadito ah

Carla- Mira, vamos

Mira- cuidadito

Subieron al piso más alto del edificio

Joseph- gracias Gabi, retírate- Gabriela se retiro- me alegro de que hayan podido venir

Carla- nos puede decir para que nos pidiera que viniéramos aquí, debo llevar a Mira a la escuela

Joseph- de eso no se preocupe, tengo que decirle una noticia importante, Mira no es su hija

Mira y su madre comenzaron a reírse

Carla- dígame algo que no sepa- dijo entre risas

Joseph- y, no tendrá que volver a serlo jamás

Carla- a que se refiere- dijo recuperándose de la risa

Joseph- Mira, es nuestra hija

Mira- yo, su hija, no, no, no, no, de seguro se le metieron una par de moneditas a la cabeza y por eso no piensa bien, míreme y compáreme con su hijo, nada

Carla- si además, si ustedes fueran los verdaderos padres de la Becky, jamás se la entregaríamos, los buenos padres no dejan a sus hijos abandonados en una estación de tren y la lastiman

Molly- oiga pruebas de ADN, muestran que ella es nuestra hija, tendrá que devolvérnosla

Mira- si es que la chica que sale afectada en todo esto quiere, y hablare en nombre de mi madre, se levanta la sesión, nos retiramos

Carla- bien dicho hija

Las dos salieron de la oficina, cerca del ascensor fueron detenidas

Joseph- oiga, señora da Castro, no la dejare que se valla, con MI hija

Carla- y si no se la entrego que va a hacer

Joseph- bueno, ya que lo pregunta, tendré que recluir a la ley, con un juicio

Carla- pues nos vamos a juicio

Se fueron y Carla llevo a su hija a la escuela, llegaron un poco atrasadas

Mira- permiso profe

Maritza- señorita da Castro, por que llego tan tarde

Mira- tuve un pequeño inconveniente

Maritza- valla a sentarse

Mira- permiso

En el recreo

Julie- ya Mira, cuéntate la firme, que paso

Mira- bueno, el profesor Clay nos cito a mi y a mi madre y anduvo diciendo cuestiones de que yo era su hija y va a demandar a mi mama

Baron- QUE- escupió la comida- va a demandar a tu mama

Mira- si, lo único que me faltaba es que alguien dijera que soy hermana de ese caretoni cuico, odio a esas personas, además, los últimos 6 años estuve en el campo y me acostumbre a vivir con lo que se tiene

Marucho- wow esa si que es una muy buena experiencia, y con quien te quedabas

Mira- con mis abuelos paternos

Dan- y ahora la otra duda que tenemos sobre ti, es, porque no te gusta que te toquen

Mira- no es que no me guste, soy autista, me estoy recuperando con una psicóloga especialista en niños autistas

Alice- enserio, eres autista

Mira- si, por eso, me gusta estar en silencio, sola y en mi casa encerrada en mi mundo

Baron- como encerrada en tu mundo

Mira- voy a mi habitación, le pongo seguro a la puerta y me quedo ahí hablándome a mi misma y dibujando, y una tranca que tengo que nadie me la ha podido quitar es mi inseguridad

Runo- tranquila Mira, podemos ayudarte en eso

Mira- gracias

Donde Los Vexos

Gus- tu padre va a demandar a la madre de los raritos

Keith- si, estuve presente cuando ocurrió todo, y debo admitir que la niñita da Castro es muy ruda para ser autista en recuperación

Lync- siempre supuse que seria algo como eso, eso explicaría porque es tan rara y le gusta estar solo con sus hermanitos

Keith- pero después del juicio del jueves, ya no serán hermanos

Shadow- entonces no nos podemos perder esto

Hydron- pues obvio que no

Dos días después, con los da Castro

Manuel- no puedo creer que ese Clay nos haya demandado solo por no devolverles a la hija que abandonaron

Carla- ojala la ley este de nuestro lado

Con los Clay, iban en su auto con su chofer

Joseph- ves linda, te lo dije, algún día íbamos a encontrar a nuestra hija

Molly- si, tenias tanta razón

En la corte, los Clay habían llegado, después de unos minutos, llegaron los da Castro con los amigos de Mira con un cartel que decía: LA BECKY NO NOS ABANDONARA POR EL DINERO

Antes de comenzar la sesión

Carla- oiga vecino, llévese a la niña- el vecino había adoptado a su hija- que pueden decir que es suya- dijo en forma de burla a los Clay

Comenzó la sesión

Juez- bien, los demandantes, por favor explíquenme a que se debe la demanda

Joseph- mire juez, yo perdí a mi hija de tres años en una estación de tren y ahora que la encontré los padres que la criaron no quieren devolverla a su verdadera familia

En una de las bancas

Mira- más vale que el juez se ponga de nuestro lado

Juan- ojala, los Clay son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren

Mira- no quiero irme con ellos

Demandante y demandados

Manuel- escuche, por favor, no puede quitarnos a Mira, en la estación nosotros la encontramos con una herida recién hecha por una de esas personas que dicen ser sus verdaderos padres

Joseph- volviste a mi hija autista, algo que no era, exijo que se me de la custodia legal de mi hija

Juez- orden, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, la joven de 16 años y contando, deberá vivir hasta fin de este año con su verdadera familia y ella deberá decidir con quien quiere vivir, se levanta la sesión

Marco y Juan se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a reclamarle al juez pero los guardias no les permitieron acercarse

Juez- orden, mañana temprano, los padres adoptivos de la joven deberán entregar a la joven a sus padres

Mira salio de la sala y Los Vexos la molestaron

Lync- valla la señorita Clay, ups, quise decir da Castro- dijo burlón

Mira- cállate, no estoy de humor para pelear con un petizo como tu

Se fue

Lync- que se supone que significa petizo

En el camino se encontró con Keith

Keith- valla, si es la chica que desde mañana tendrá que aprender a tenerme respeto como hermano

Mira- que quieres, no estoy de humor, a y por cierto que tus padres sepan que los martes tengo psicóloga a las 5:00PM

Keith- no querrás decir, nuestros padres

Mira- antes, me regreso al campo

Se fue, después los padres de Keith llegaron

Joseph- estuviste hablando con ella

Keith- si, y dijo que tiene psicóloga los martes a las 5:00PM

Molly- psicóloga

Carla- le esta ayudando con su autismo y sus inseguridades, por eso es ruda

Joseph- supongo que debo agradecer eso, ya que a partir de mañana, ella será mi hija

**NOTA: OIGAN, BUENO YO TENGO JORNADA DE CLASES EN LA MAÑANA PERO NOS FUIMOS PA LA TARDE CON EL 7º POR UN MES INDEFINIDO, ASI QUE DURANTE ESE MES YO NO PODRE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, LA JORNADA DE LA TARDE ES DE 2-7 DE LA TARDE, XFA NO ME CRITIQUEN SI ME DEMORO CON LAS HISTORIAS YA QUE IGUAL DEBO ESTUDIAR XQ ESTE AÑO DEBO DAR SIMCE Y MIS VIEJOS ME POSTULARON A UN LICEO EN CONCEPCION Y PA ESO TAMBN DEBO ESTUDIAR XQ VOY A TENER QUE DAR PRUEBAS, BUENO, EL PUNTO ES QUE, NO PODRE ESCRIBIR MIS HISTORIAS POR UN MES INDEFINIDO, GRACIAS POR ENTENDERME LOS QUIERO MUXO MI PEOPLE**


	6. Chapter 6

Joseph- estuviste hablando con ella

Keith- si, y dijo que tiene psicóloga los martes a las 5:00PM

Molly- psicóloga

Carla- le esta ayudando con su autismo y sus inseguridades, por eso es ruda

Joseph- supongo que debo agradecer eso, ya que a partir de mañana, ella será mi hija

Manuel- pues mas te vale que esta vez la cuides bien porque o sino tendremos que volver a vernos en este mismo lugar

Joseph- eso es una amenaza da Castro

Manuel- cuenta con ello

Keith- adiós gemelitos

Juan- me encantaría verte ahogándote con tu lengua

Marco- tranquilo no seas tan agresivo que se hace el angelito frente a su mami

Viernes, en la mañana en la casa de los da Castro todos estaban esperando a que llegaran los Clay

Joseph- bien, ya estamos aquí

Manuel- al menos en esto te hiciste responsable, te felicito

Mira y sus dos hermanos salieron de la casa, Mira iba con sus maletas

Carla- Mira, te extrañaremos, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes venir aquí

Mira- gracias, no estoy segura de si podré acostumbrarme a vivir con otra familia

Carla- tu solo se tu misma

Mira- caramba, mis ratitas

Marco- aquí están- le entrego una jaulita con rejas blancas algo desteñidas, la parte de arriba era amarilla y la de abajo rosada con un tubito y un plato azul al igual que la rueda con el interior blanco con dos lindos y pequeño hámsteres, macho y hembra, el macho era café clarito y la hembra del mismo color pero mas oscurito (descripción física de mis mascotitas nuevas, mi hámsteres)

Mira- gracias, no puedo dormir sin ellos

Juan- pues yo ahora podré dormir, no soporto que estén toda la noche mordiendo la jaula y subiéndose a la rueda

Mira- oye silencio, tienen sentimientos igual que tu

Juan- toma la comida y la viruta

Molly- ya estas lista

Mira- si- se limito a responderle eso

Mira iba a subir al auto cuando se detuvo y dijo

Mira- LOS QUIERO MI PEOPLE

Y entro al auto, llegaron a la casa y bajaron del auto, un mayordomo se acerco y tomo las maletas de Mira

Mira- haber, haber, haber, adonde creí que vai con mis pilchas- Mira estaba sosteniendo a sus mascotitas

Joseph- Mira déjalo, el es Austin nuestro mayordomo

Austin- pu...puedo lle...llevar las ma...maletas señor- Austin era alto, flaco, medio calvo, usaba un traje negro y era medio tartamudo

Joseph- si llévalas, Keith hijo no quieres darle la bienvenida a tu nueva hermana

Keith entro sin decir ni una sola palabra

Joseph- ignóralo- le susurro a Mira

Entraron a la casa y el pequeño principe de nuevo salto sobre Mira y comenzó a lamerla

Mira- al parecer me extrañaste y aléjate de mis ratitas

Molly- por que les dices ratitas

Mira- los hámster pertenecen a la familia de los roedores, por eso les digo ratitas

Joseph- AUSTIN

Austin- si señor

Joseph- muéstrale a Mira su habitación

Austin- enseguida se…señor

Austin guió a Mira a su habitación la cual era blanca y parecía habitación de princesa con una cama espaciosa, un sofá frente a ella, un enorme balcón y muchos muebles

Mira- esta es mi habitación

Austin- si se…señorita, me… me retiro

Mira- gracias

Austin salio de la habitación

Mira- ok mis ratitas, conozcan su nueva casa, por un año, no tienen que acostumbrarse, a fin de año volveré a mi vieja casa, los amo mis cochinitos, y ahora se supone que debo ordenar mis cosas, mas tarde, por ahora seguiré mi rutina

Abajo

Molly- Austin fue a mostrarle la habitación a Mira y ella todavía no baja, Jo me estas escuchando

Joseph- si, vi en Internet que los autistas tienen rutinas que a medida que crecen le van incorporando mas cosas

Molly- y que crees que este haciendo ahora

Joseph- bueno tal vez hizo un espacio en su rutina y esta ordenando sus cosas

Keith- voy a clases

Molly- le avisare a Mira

Keith- que harás que

Molly- a perdón era tu gemelo el que decía: extraño a mi hermanita, fue mi culpa

Keith- bien, haz lo que quieras

Molly fue a la habitación de Mira abrió la puerta y la vio que estaba jugando con un osito teddy tranquilamente

Molly- Mira, tienes que ir a la escuela

Mira- ay no me atrase

Molly- no, no vas a llegar tarde

Mira- no me refiero a la escuela, sino a mi rutina

Molly- Mira- le tomo los hombros- relájate- Mira se libero de su agarre- Mira por que hiciste eso

Mira- debería leer respecto a los autistas, no puedo dejar que me toque hasta conocerla mejor

Molly- ok, entiendo, no recuerdo que en tu niñez fueras autista

Mira- mi rutina- tomo su cepillo dental y fue al baño, salio rápidamente y les dio de comer a sus ratitas (así les digo a mis hámsteres)- ya estoy lista- suspiro

Molly- entonces baja, Keith te esta esperando

Las dos, madre e hija bajaron

Joseph- ya esta lista

Molly- si, vamos Mira

Keith ya estaba en el auto

Keith- genial debo esperar a una chica autista que ahora es mi hermana, y antes la trate mal, debería disculparme con ella, y así empezar una buena relación de hermanos- pensó

Se escucho la puerta de un auto abrirse y Mira entro y se sentó muy distante de Keith

Keith- Mira, pasaremos a recoger a mis amigos así que deberías sentarte más acá

Mira- no puedo

Keith- por favor Mira, solo, quiero empezar una buena relación entre hermano y hermana

Mira- no te ofendas, pero, solo porque una prueba de ADN diga que somos hermanos, no significa que se hará al pie de la letra

Chofer- ya puedo arrancar

Keith- si hazlo- le dijo al chofer- entonces lo que tienes planeado para fin de año es volver con los da Castro

Mira- no puedes cambiar mi vida en un año, me costo con los da Castro y también me costara con tu familia

Keith- solo puedes sentarte un poco mas acá- dijo algo cansado

Mira- que parte de no puedo no entiendes

Keith- solo por hoy, y mañana nos iremos directo a la escuela- dijo relajado tratando de agarrar confianza con ella

Mira- bien

Ella se corrió mas hacia donde estaba Keith, pero al primer intento que hizo Keith de abrazarla ella le dio una cachetada en la mejilla

Keith- auh- dijo sobándose la mejilla- tenias que hacer eso

Mira- tú te lo buscaste con ese movimiento, no me toques y déjame tranquila- dijo recuperando un poco el aliento

Llegaron a la casa de Gus

Gus- que cuentas- dijo subiéndose al auto

Keith- solo que ahora debo andar con mi hermanita

Gus- y tú, que cuentas, Mira- ella no le respondió- ok

Siguieron con su camino y llegaron a la casa de Volt quien esperaba con Mylene

Volt- genial otro día de escuela, que fastidio

Mylene- fastidio es lo veo ahora- dijo mirando fijamente hacia Mira, quien estaba jugando con una tablet

Keith- por favor, Mylene

Mylene- que- pregunto inocente

Siguieron y llegaron a otra casa donde estaban esperando Lync y Shadow

Lync- oh si, otro día para molestar a esos tontos de La Resistencia

Shadow- oh si- dijo y añadió su típica risa

Llegaron a la escuela, todos se bajaron y Mira se adelanto a entrar a la escuela

Marco- Mira, como estas- la detuvo y ella lo abrazo- que te hizo Clay

Mira- además de que tuve que viajar con sus amigos, nada

Juan- te viniste con el y sus amigos, y que te hicieron

Mira- bueno, ellos, escuche que susurraban algo de que yo estaba loca, no me comprenden como es mi situación como autista- comenzó a llorar

Juan- arreglare cuentas con el, no me importa que sea el capitán del equipo de Fútbol

Marco- y el de Basket

Juan- también, aunque encaja bien con Mylene que es la capitana del equipo de animadoras, y del de teatro

Marco- escuche que están planeando hacer Romeo y Julieta, y como siempre

Marco/Juan- Keith Clay y Mylene Farrow como Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto- dijeron e hicieron una mueca de disgusto

Mira- saben todo sobre esta escuela

Juan- oye, la junta

Marco- verdad, Mira ve a tu casillero y saca lo que te sea útil, ah y te deje un pequeño objeto para que te defiendas de Keith

Mira- ok

Marco y Juan se fueron y Mira siguió caminando hacia su casillero, llego al corredor donde estaba, iba a abrirlo pero alguien no la dejo

Mira- que parte de déjame tranquila no entendiste

Keith- lo vi todo, de cuando estabas con tus hermanitos hace unos minutos

Mira- y a ti que te importa eso, y te lo diré por última vez, déjame tranquila, quieres tener una buena relación entre hermanos, haz lo que te digo

Keith- y así te llevabas con tus hermanitos, ellos hacían lo que tu les decías

Mira- bueno, no que querías que tu hermanita volviera a ti, aquí la tienes y es autista- abrió su casillero tomo algunas cosas y se fue

Keith- como supo eso- dijo en susurro para si mismo

Las clases iniciaron

Maritza- buenos días chicos

Alumnos- buenos días

Maritza- bueno, ya pues, saquen sus cuadernos y a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, pero primero la señorita Farrow les dirá algo

Mylene se paro frente a toda la clase

Mylene- bueno muchos de ustedes deben saber que haremos Romeo y Julieta, hoy en la tarde necesitaremos que todas las chicas hagan audiciones para Julieta Capuleto

Marco- entonces harás de Romeo

Mylene- pues para tu información ya tenemos un Romeo, Ace Grit

Todos en la sala le aplaudieron

Ace- que te pasa, ni siquiera hice audición

Mylene- cierto, pero tienes la misma actitud de Romeo, antes de conocer a Julieta, y repito todas las chicas de la clase deben audicionar

Toco el recreo

Todos estaban en la cafetería, Marco y Juan se acercaron a Los Vexos

Marco- buen trabajo Mylene, justo cuando Mira quería tener un buen año escolar le dirá a nuestra madre que se quiere cambiar de escuela

Mylene- en serio, fue un placer, ahora fuera de mi vista

Juan- oye Clay, tienes idea de donde esta Mira en este instante

Keith- y por que debe preocuparme

Marco- que no te queda claro nada o perdiste tu cerebro en tu limo, ELLA ES AUTISTA

Keith- ok, pero no tires saliva viejo, iré a buscarla

Juan- te sugiero revisar el baño

Keith fue al baño de mujeres y estuvo en la puerta un rato hasta que Mira salio

Keith- hola Becky

Mira- todavía no te doy esa confianza

Keith- sabes, no importa, vamos a la cafetería, quieres

Mira- contigo no voy a ninguna parte, ni siquiera de regreso a tu casa

Keith- estas ruda, eh

Mira- y como quieres que este, tu amiga me va a hacer participar de algo donde habrá mucha gente y nada de espacio para….. gente como yo

Keith- y eso es lo que te preocupa

Mira- uno de los puntos

Keith- quieres ir a la cafetería

Mira- bien, pero no te me acerques mucho, tienes una vibra muy negativa últimamente

Fueron a la cafetería y cada uno se fue con su grupo de amigos

NOTA: hola, oigan vamos a hacer un juego, cada vez q yo publique un capitulo de ESTA historia, ustedes en los reviews van a hacerme preguntas que yo responderé en el siguiente capitulo, LANZEN LAS PREGUNTAS (las preguntas deben estar listas en unas semana, me explico, yo publico, y ustedes en una semana ya deben tener listas las preguntas en los reviews)


	7. Chapter 7

Keith- quieres ir a la cafetería

Mira- bien, pero no te me acerques mucho, tienes una vibra muy negativa últimamente

Fueron a la cafetería y cada uno se fue con su grupo de amigos, Mira se fue con sus amigos

Dan- Mira, por fin llegaste- dijo con la comida en la boca

Runo- ooh, Dan, que cerdo

Dan- y ahora que hice, y por que venias con Keith- trago la comida

Mira- por… nada importante

Dan- oye, estuve pensando que tal vez deberías conocer a mis padres, ya que, como eres mi novia, seria lo correcto

Mira- y eso seria en que fecha

Dan- que tal mañana, no tenemos clases

Runo- obvio que no tenemos, mañana es sábado

Baron- tranquilízate Runo

Runo- como pudo elegir a Mira como su novia y no a mí, esto es injusto- pensó

Mira- wow, Runo, que vibra tan negativa tienes hoy

Runo- lo siento

Julie- oigan, que tal de que después de que Mira conozca a los padres de Dan, porque no vamos al cine, se estreno una nueva película de amor

Mira/Ace- no, que asco

Marucho- wow, Mira y Ace tienen la misma opinión sobre las películas de amor- le susurro a Shun

Shun- si, lo note, es muy extraño, no crees

Marucho- si que lo es

En la casa de los Clay

Molly- Jo, crees que Mira se acostumbre a vivir con nosotros

Joseph- no lo se, pero, no se como nunca nos dimos cuenta de que era autista

Molly- mi hija no nació autista

Joseph- entonces dime, porque el pediatra tuvo que pegarle para que llorara

Molly- pero…- fue interrumpida

Joseph- como explicas que era tan silenciosa y hacia cosas por su cuenta, y siempre se iba hacia el peligro… como la ves en que casi la atropella un camión

Molly- si, la suerte que tuvimos de que el chofer la haya visto, yo lo encontraría difícil con esa estatura que tenía, era tan pequeña

Joseph- y también, es extraño decirlo, pero… fue una suerte que los da Castro la hubieran encontrado y criado, y ahora es… tan linda

Molly- creo que lograra confiar en nosotros otra vez

Joseph- si, lo hará, estoy seguro

En la casa de los da Castro

Carla- no me acostumbro estar sin Mira, no ha pasado ni un día y ya siento que algo anda mal

Manuel- si, también yo lo siento, pero a fin de año, ella volverá con nosotros, sabes perfectamente que ella confía únicamente en nosotros, le hizo bien estar en el campo un tiempo, le quito la fobia que tenia de que la tocaran, pero solo con conocidos

Carla- espero que esos Clay's no hagan nada para quitarnos a nuestra hija

Manuel- tranquila, hermosa, todo va a salir bien, además, ella no se come la comida con nadie (esa frase, "no se come la comida con nadie" es una frase flaite de mi país, significa que no le obedece a cualquier persona)

Carla- es cierto, la quiero aunque no sea nuestra hija

De vuelta en el colegio, las alumnas del 2º iban entrando al gimnasio donde se iban a hacer las audiciones para Julieta

Mylene- por fin llegaron

Julie- oooh si, estoy tan emocionada!

Runo- cálmate Julie

Mira- wow, es mi escuela anterior no teníamos un gimnasio tan grande como este

Alice- oye, si fue el año pasado, eso quiere decir que fue en el campo- Mira asintió- y no tenían gimnasio

Mira- bueno, si teníamos, pero era un establo, una vez se filtro la lluvia y la paja se humedeció y cuando iba trotando me resbale y me enterré un clavo oxidado en el cuello- se levanto el cabello y le mostró su cuello que tenia la cicatriz

Julie- wow eso si que se ve doloroso

Mira- la profe me llevo en su camioneta al hospital más cercano que había

Mylene- ya dejen de parlotear y suban al escenario

Todas las chicas subieron al escenario que había

Mylene- ahora lo primero que deben hacer es mostrar como cantan

Runo fue la primera, con su canción, Call me maybe de Carly Rea Jepsen

Alice fue la segunda, ella canto Blow de Kesha

Julie fue la tercera, ella canto California Girls de Katy Perry

Después de unas cuantas chicas más, llego el turno de Mira, ella sin ni una idea mas, canto Va Va Voom de Nicki Minaj, lo a los que estaban ahí impresionó, fue la casi similitud de voz que tenia Mira con la de Nicki Minaj

Julie- wow, Mira, eso fue increíble

Runo- no teníamos idea de que cantabas tan bien

Mira- no me gusta

Alice- tranquila Mira, todos tenemos talentos ocultos y hay personas que no les gusta mostrarlos, pero yo creo que, tú deberías mostrar el tuyo

Mira- como quieres que lo haga, soy autista

Alice- Mira, eso no quiere decir, que no puedas hacerlo

Mylene- chicas, pónganme atención, aquí tengo los resultados de la audición, y la nueva Julieta es…. Mira da Castro, ups, lo siento, Clay, las deas fuera de aquí- todas las chicas salieron- ahora Mira y Ace suban al escenario y a escena

Los dos mencionados subieron al escenario, Mira subió a un balcón que habían hecho y empezaron, con una canción y una pequeña coreografía

(Yo Sabia- High School Musical: El Desafío)

Ace:  
Yo sabia que existías aún, sin mirarte  
y esperaba conocerte para preguntarte,  
si soñabas conmigo igual que yo...  
la respuesta me la dio tu corazón.

Mira:  
Yo sabia, que serias, así  
sin mirarte, te cantaba las canciones  
que siempre escuchaste, yo te llevo  
conmigo en mi ilusión y te doy para  
siempre mi amor...

Mira & Ace: (CORO)  
Vamos a cantar que algunas veces  
hace bien, y nos podemos conocer (conocer)  
mejor... Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas  
de saber como es estar un poco mas (un poco mas)  
los dos...

Mira & Ace:  
Aunque el mundo nos separe, igual voy a amarte  
para siempre en mi vida yo voy a llevarte  
(yo voy a llevarte), porque el tiempo que  
llega nos unirá... y la historia que soñé  
será real

Mira & Ace: (CORO)  
Vamos a cantar que algunas veces  
hace bien, y nos podemos conocer (conocer)  
mejor... Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas  
de saber como es estar un poco mas (un poco mas)  
los dos...

Después Mira regreso al balcón y Ace se encaramo en el

Mylene- al parecer todo salio bien, vuelvan clases

Ace- bien, al fin podré salir del lugar donde nunca quise estar

Mira- y yo no espera esto

Los dos chicos se fueron, en la salida

Ace- oye Mira, se que estas con Dan y quisiera preguntarte si…- fue interrumpido

Dan- hola Mira, oye, por que no nos escapamos de clases, solo por este periodo, que dices

Mira- ok

Los dos se fueron y Ace quedo con su pregunta en la boca y decidió regresar al salón, Dan y Mira se escaparon a la plaza y estaban sentados en una banca

Dan- habías venido acá

Mira- no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo una vez que estuve aquí, allá en la calle y un camión venia muy cerca de mí y el camión freno muy cerca de mí, luego un hombre idéntico al padre de Keith me toma y me abraza muy fuerte

Dan- wow, eso fue antes de que te encontraran los da Castro

Mira- creo, no recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de que me encontraran los da Castro

Dan- por que de tantas familias que existen en Vestal tus padres verdaderos tenían que ser los Clay

Mira- que tienen de malo ellos

Dan- son la familia mas adinerada que existe en todo Vestal, y tu ya sabes como son todos las familias que tienen dinero y poder empresarial, discriminan a las personas inferiores a ellos

Mira- wow, no creí que fueran como todas las personas ricas, pero debí notarlo en la forma de actuar que tiene Keith

Dan- exacto, oye, quieres comer algo

Mira- no gracias

Dan- de todas formas comprare algo, me muero de hambre, voy y vuelvo- se levanto de la banca y fue a comprar algo

En la escuela

Maritza- donde están Kuso y la niña da Castro

Ace- se fugaron profesora

Maritza- se fugaron, cuando vuelvan tendrán un enorme castigo, pero, ahora sigamos con la clase de hoy, trajeron sus trabajos

Ace- oye si no lo trajiste…- fue interrumpido

Keith- si lo traje, no soy como tu

Ambos chicos se hicieron muecas, de vuelta en la plaza

Dan- ya volví Mira- miro bien a la chica y estaba un poco pálida- oye, estas bien

Mira- si

Dan- ten come- le dio un completo (hot dog), ella lo recibió pero no comió nada- segura de que estas bien

Mira- si, todo bien

Dan- oye tienes frío- noto que ella comenzó a tiritar y la cubrió con su chaqueta- mejor regresemos a la escuela

Regresaron y en la entrada la profesora Maritza los estaba esperando

Maritza- se divirtieron, ahora tendrán que quedarse en un pequeño no muy pequeño castigo por fugarse de clases

Dan- profesora fue mi idea, regresamos porque Mira al parecer esta algo mal

Maritza- Kuso, 2hrs de castigo, Mira llamare a tu hermano, Keith

Mira- no, llame a Juan y Marco, por favor

Maritza- esta bien

Marco y Juan fueron a la enfermería

Marco- Mira esta bien

Mira- si

Juan- que te paso, porque estabas tiritando

Mira- temor- dijo débilmente

Marco- de que

Mira- Mylene- dijo débilmente

Marco- que te hizo ella

Mira- en la obra

Juan- tuviste que cantar y te dejo como Julieta

Mira- no sabia que hacer, estaba aterrada con todos allí mirándome

Marco- oye, solo hazlo y después estarás bien

Mira- todas notaron la casi similitud de mi voz con la de Nicki Minaj

La hora de clases termino y todos se fueron a sus hogares

Mira- chicos

Juan- que sucede

Mira- quiero que papa me valla a dejar a la casa de Keith

Juan- ok

Marco- vamos

En la casa de los Clay

Molly- que hacen aquí- dijo tratando de forjar una sonrisa

Manuel- Mira quiso que la trajera aquí

Joseph- creo que esta bien por mi parte, pero sabes que ella tiene que acostumbrarse a vivir con nosotros, su verdadera familia

Molly- Mira ve adentro con Keith- Mira miro a su padre

Manuel- hazlo

Mira entro a la casa seguida por Keith

Joseph- sabes te lo diré una vez y ya, durante este periodo, no quiero que te acerques a mi hija, entiendes

Manuel- valla, así me agradeces por haber cuidado a tu hija todos estos años

Joseph- lárgate de mi propiedad

Manuel- lo haré, pero no porque tu me lo pediste Clay

Manuel se fue y la pareja Clay entro a su hogar

Joseph- Mira como te fue con la audición

Mira- mal

Joseph- mal

Keith- la dejaron como Julieta

Molly- y por que dices que te fue mal

Mira- bueno, el ya se los dijo

Molly- no querías ser Julieta

Mira- no quería audicionar pero la amigui de Keith obligo a todas las chicas del curso a hacerlo

**RESPUESTAS**

**Rox Siniestra: bueno en este fic no creo pero tal vez en otro**


	8. Chapter 8

Molly- no querías ser Julieta

Mira- no quería audicionar pero la amigui de Keith obligo a todas las chicas del curso a hacerlo

Keith- y acaso es mi culpa

Mira- Marco y Juan no habrían dejado que eso pasara

Mira al decir eso se fue a su habitación y Keith se quedo sentado en el sillón pensando en lo que había dicho Mira

Keith- creo que no podré llegar a ser un hermano como sus gemelos

Joseph- tranquilo hijo, recién es nuestro primer día con ella y debo admitir que ha sido un enorme lío, linda le dices a la cocinera que prepare la cena

Molly- ok, y Keith deberías hablar un momento con Mira

Keith- ahora

Molly- si- le dijo en un tono de "obvio"

Keith- bien

Keith fue a la habitación, golpeo la puerta

Keith- Mira, puedo entrar- pregunto, no escucho respuesta, así que entro- Mira, estas aquí- vio una caja encima de la cama, la abrió un poco y vio a los dos hámsteres de Mira- por dios, ustedes no tenían una jaula- escucho que una puerta se abrió, era la puerta del baño y de ella salio Mira- Mira, lamento haber entrado así

Mira- no tenemos nada de que hablar para que se lo digas a tu madre

Keith- si tenemos, y que estabas haciendo

Mira- limpiaba la jaula de mis hámsteres, están en esa caja

Keith- si, me di cuenta

Mira- y que haces aquí

Keith- pues precisamente mi madre quería que habláramos y que te avisara que la cena ya va a estar lista

Mira- no tengo hambre

Keith- como no vas a tener hambre si ni tomaste desayuno, además me sorprende que aun no te hayas desmayado, quieres ir por favor, no volveré a pedirte otro favor, pero haz este

Mira- bien, iré, pero no comeré

Keith- la cosa, es que comas o no hagas el favor

Mira- bien, ya voy

Fueron al comedor, en la mesa habían menús como si se tratara de un restaurante, se sentaron y los tres Clay vieron sus menús

Molly- que ahí para esta noche

Joseph- el primero es carne de ave con porotillos, el segundo asado a la olla también con porotillo y el tercero el pollo con papas mayo

Keith- yo quiero del nº 3

Molly- yo el nº 2

Joseph- yo también el nº 3

Molly- Mira, tu que quieres

Mira- lo que sea que no tenga carne roja, que nadie come pescado, allá en el campo todos los días era pescado, una sierra o una trucha

Joseph- estas bien- acerco su mano a la frente de ella

Mira- no me toque- se echo hacia atrás- mire el juez puede ordenar que debo vivir con ustedes todo un año pero no puede hacer nada con respecto a mi autismo además de que para ser autista tengo mucho carácter- se levanto y se fue

Molly- iré a hablar con ella- se levanto de su silla y siguió a Mira

Joseph- da Castro, ellos cambiaron mucho de lo que Mira fue en su infancia

Keith- lo se, y sus dos "hermanos"- hizo las comillas con sus dedos- la apoyan en eso

En la habitación de Mira

Molly- Mira, permiso

Mira estaba afinando su violin

Molly- Mira, perdónanos por lo que paso, pero, ahora estamos tratando de conocerte nuevamente y, solo perdónanos

Mira- esta haciendo esto para satisfacerse o para hacerle creer al juez que todo esta bien

Molly- por que dices eso

Mira- se lo que quieren, y como se trata de mi no puedo asegurar nada para ustedes ni para mi familia

Molly- sabes que eres adoptada, por que no quieres aceptar el hecho de que seamos tus padres

Mira- tengo mis motivos y ahora me permite continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

Molly- tocas el violin- ella asintió- quieres tocar una canción

Mira comenzó a tocar (Electric Daisy Violin- Lindsey Stirling)

Molly- Mira, eso es asombroso, no pensé que tocaras tan bien

Mira- me atreví a hacerlo el primer día pero al parecer me gane el odio de Keith y sus amigos, si no me equivoco ellos siempre son los que deslumbran

Molly- tus hermanos te dijeron eso

Mira- solo me aclararon la duda

En la casa de los da Castro

Marco- mama, estas bien

Carla- ah si, todo en orden

Manuel- cariño no haz comido nada, que te sucede

Juan- estas preocupada por Mira

Carla- si, ella siempre es la que mete un tema para conversar y luego nos critica de que hablamos mucho

Manuel- jajaja, si cierto

Marco- ella va a volver, Keith la hizo viajar con sus amigos

Carla- nps (no puede ser)

Juan- oh si, si que lo hizo, Mira estaba aterrada

Manuel- le advirtieron a Keith que siempre debe tener un ojo sobre ella

Juan- claro que si, en el recreo no tenia ni idea de en donde estaba, espero que Mira no se encariñe con el

Manuel- saben que, idearemos un plan para evitar que Mira se encariñe con el, dejaron a su hija en un metro abandonada y ahora la reclaman

Carla- y de muchas personas que hay en Vestal, ellos tenían que ser sus padres, no dejare que Mira se quede con personas como ellos

Manuel- para eso es el plan querida

Al otro día, en la casa de los Clay, Mira se había levantado muy temprano, había hecho su cama, ordenado su ropa y hasta había tomado desayuno, salio al patio y se quedo viendo la enorme piscina que había ahí, se quito las sandalias y metió sus pies en el agua, después de más o menos 30min los demás Clay's se levantaron y se preguntaban en donde estaba la pequeña autista hasta que vieron el patio y ahí estaba ella riéndose del agua salpicando sobre ella

Joseph- Mira- le tomo el hombro

Mira se asusto y callo al agua, lo bueno es que sabía nadar

Joseph- Mira estas bien

Mira- que parte de no me toque no entendió ayer

Joseph- esta bien, lo siento

Mira salio de la piscina

Molly- Mira, no te golpeaste en ninguna parte

Mira- no

Molly- Keith arrójame una toalla- el mencionado obedeció al pedido de su madre- gracias, déjame- la iba a ayudar a secarse pero ella dio un paso atrás- ok, te dejare- le paso la toalla

Mira- que tan odioso les resulta tener una hija autista

Joseph- por que preguntas eso

Mira- no les diré mis motivos solo respondan

Molly- la verdad es que no es odioso, solo es un poco triste no poder tocar a tu hija o hacerle caricias en el caso de una madre

Mira- lo dejare como muy triste

Joseph- tienes planeado algo para el fin de semana

Mira- hoy conoceré a los padres de Dan

Molly- quien es Dan

Keith- Dan Kuso, mama, es su novio

Molly- eres novia de ese chico

Mira- no estaba bajo su custodia en ese tiempo, en otras palabras el miércoles

En la tarde Dan fue a buscar a Mira y la llevo a su casa en donde sus padres lo esperaban en la entrada

Miyoko- hola, tu debes ser Mira, soy Miyoko la madre de Dan- ella tenia el pelo castaño, ojos color café verdoso, bonita figura, le gustaba practicar yoga

Mira- hola

Daniel- un gusto en conocerte Mira- el era alto, de cabello negro, ojos café, corto de vista, era muy trabajador, casi ni estaba en su casa

Mira- igualmente

En el living de la casa de Dan, era muy simple, unos 3 sillones, una mes de centro, un mueble con muchas fotos de Dan y de su familia

Miyoko- dime Mira, haz practicado yoga

Mira- no, me gusta bailar

Dan- deberías escuchar como canta- Mira le dio un codazo- auh

Mira- escuchaste o te contaron

Dan- la primera- recibió otro codazo- auh

Daniel- y dinos Mira, donde estudiaste antes

Mira- aah, yo, bueno

Dan- por que no hablamos de otra cosa, papa como van las fichas de protección social

Daniel- desde cuando te interesa

Dan- desde ayer

Miyoko- Mira, ven, que tal si hacemos un poco de yoga

Mira- no es necesario

Después de unos minutos Mira estaba en el suelo haciendo yoga con la madre de Dan (con la ropa del episodio 14 de Nueva Vestroia)

Mira- es algún tipo de tortura de ciudad

Miyoko- solo es un deporte, ayuda al equilibrio total en todo tu cuerpo y tu mente

Mira- ya se hacer eso, para la gente ser autista es ser estupido pero a mi me ha dado mas inteligencia de la que cualquier ser humano pueda tener, mi IQ es de 483

Miyoko- eso es bueno, Dan tiene muy bajas notas

Dan- mama

Después de unos 45min fueron a la plaza y se encontraron con los chicos

Marucho- al fin llegaron

Dan- oigan, ustedes dos que tienen

Runo- oh, quienes Dan

Ace- si Dan, quienes

Ace y Runo estaban tomados de las manos

Julie- oigan, Billy va a venir también

Dan- Billy, por que, que hizo el por nosotros, ayudo a Keith y su pandilla a hacernos una broma muy mala

Ace- lindos conejitos Dan

Dan- cállate

Ace- oye, no te desquites conmigo, ya lo hiciste con Runo

Dan- a que te refieres

Ace- no finjas que no sabes

Mira- oigan quieren hacer esto rápido, o sino tendré que ver en mi cabeza escenas de besos y corazones por nada

Ace- creo que concuerdo

Alice- chicos no peleen, ah y Ace suerte con tu relación con Runo

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Rox siniestra- en realidad no, sorry**

**Aika Misaki- si, habrán mas, ya hice un AcexRuno, y no puedo darte un nº aprox. de capítulos **

* * *

**NOTA:** **QUIERO PEDIRLES UN FAVOR, ALGUNO DE USTEDES PODRIA CREARME UNA HISTORIA COMBINANDO LAS HISTORIAS "DINO PODER" "ATAQUE DE LAS MAQUINAS" Y "AMENAZA PREDACON" TODAS DE DRAGON OSCURO, SI ALGUIEN PUEDE ME AVISA EN UN REVIEW Y SI PUDIERA SER DE ACE&MIRA, POR FA, GRACIAS**


	9. Chapter 9

Mira- oigan quieren hacer esto rápido, o sino tendré que ver en mi cabeza escenas de besos y corazones por nada

Ace- creo que concuerdo

Alice- chicos no peleen, ah y Ace suerte con tu relación con Runo

Runo- ooh gracias Alice

Dan- esperen, esperen ustedes dos tienen una relación

Runo- si, no creo que te moleste ya que estas con Mira

Shun- hola

Dan- hola Shun, oye tu sabias sobre la de Ace con Runo

Shun- si, todos lo saben y normalmente tu eres el segundo en saber las cosas que ocurren en el grupo

Dan- y quien me supera

Todos- Julie

Julie- oigan

Marucho- lo siento Julie pero es la verdad

Billy- hola Julie- Billy tenía el cabello largo rubio, ojos azules y es algo rebelde

Julie- Billy- corrió a abrazar a Billy

Dan- Billy

Billy- Dan…. vaya tienen compañera nueva, tu debes ser la autista, dime, como elegiste a un perdedor como Dan

Mira- aah… yo

Billy- oigan dijeron que era autista o muda, ya vamos a la ver la peli quieren

Dan- grrr

El cine estaba lleno el espacio que quedaba era el suficiente para una hormiga, en la película la mayoría de las personas estaba fascinada con la película, excepto dos chicos, Ace y Mira, las parejas de estos estaban sentados en este orden, Dan, Mira, Ace y Runo, en un momento sin darse cuenta Ace y Mira se tomaron de las manos, los otros estaban concentrados con lo que pasaba en la película

Mira- Ace- susurro

Ace- que pasa- susurro

Mira- nos…. tomamos de las manos- susurro

Ace- si… y- susurro

Mira- ooh por dios como no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar- apunto con su mano libre a Dan

Ace- pues no me importa entiendes- susurro

Mira- que quieres Ace- susurro

Ace- bésame- susurro

Mira- que… no, no lo haré- susurro

Ace- entonces quieres que Dan se entere eh- susurro

Mira- esta bien, lo haré- susurro

Se acercaron uno al otro y se dieron un largo y tierno beso, terminaron con ese beso por la falta de oxigeno, Mira se libero de la mano de Ace

Mira- Dan, debo irme, lo siento- susurro

Dan- si quieres te llevo- susurro

Mira- no, tranquilo puedo irme yo sola- susurro

Dan- de todas formas me iré, no quiero ver un peli romántica sin mi novia- susurro

Mira- que tierno- susurro

Dan- oigan chicos nos tenemos que ir

Julie- por que

Mira- yo debo irme, Dan tal vez vuelva después

Dan- no además ya va a terminar

Mira- nos vemos el lunes

Runo- si

Dan y Mira salieron de la sala y se fueron a sus casas, Dan acompaño a Mira a su hogar luego se fue

Con Mira

Mira- ahora que va camino a su hogar puedo "a" entrar o "b" ir a visitar a la familia que me crió….. "b"

Mira se fue sin saber que alguien la vigilaba y quizás también escucho su dialogo

Con Dan

Dan- debería ir a ver a Mira, no se ha llevado muy bien con su verdadera familia, si iré a verla

10 min. después

Dan estaba en la sala de estar de….. sus suegros

Dan- como que no esta acá, yo mismo la acompañe hasta aquí

Joseph- pues si la acompañaste no entro, y ahora quien sabe en donde este

Keith- creo saber donde esta, pero iré solo

Joseph- bien, anda, le diré a George (el chofer)

Keith- no, no es necesario, iré en la moto

Joseph- esta bien

Keith fue a la cochera y tomo su moto en la cual de hace tiempo que andaba pero no había olvidado como usarla, la moto era una deportiva negra (con unos detalles verdes) BMW F800 S, se puso su casco (de esos que son completos), fue a la casa de los dos chicos que no le agradan, se estaciono en frente y fue a golpear, pero lo bueno es que no fueron ni Marco ni Juan los que respondieron al llamado de la puerta

Carla- Keith, que haces aquí

Keith- vine por Mira, se que esta aquí

Carla- pasa

Keith entro a la casa

Carla- toma asiento, Mira esta en su habitación

Keith- gracias

Unos segundos después Carla regreso con Mira

Mira- que… haces aquí

Keith- vine a buscarte

Mira- no tenias que hacerlo, enserio no tenias

Keith- estaban preocupados por ti

Carla- Mira, esta bien que vengas a vernos pero deberías avisarles a ellos también

Mira- ok

Keith- vamos

Mira- chao

Carla- adiós hija

Salieron de la casa

Mira- viniste caminando

Keith- no, en eso- apunto a la moto

Keith fue hacia donde estaba su moto y se subió

Mira- es tuya

Keith- si, una deportiva, vamos

Mira- nunca he andado en una moto

Keith- solo súbete y sujétate

Mira se subió mientras Keith se colocaba su casco (era negro con tres líneas rojas en la parte superior)

Keith- sujétate, de mi torso

Mira- ok

Keith hizo partir la moto y se fueron, en el camino en un semáforo Ace y Runo iban pasando y reconocieron a Mira pero no al chico con el que iba, Keith siguió con su camino cuando el semáforo cambio a verde y en pocos minutos llegaron a su hogar

Keith- no estuvo mal, hace dos años que no andaba

Mira- fue divertido

Keith- si, pero quiero pedirte un favor

Mira- otro más

Keith- si, otro mas, solo quiero que nos dejes conocerte mas

Mira- ok, pero hay cosas de mí que quizás no deban saber

Keith se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco

Keith- abrazo de hermanos

Mira- … no

Mira fue hacia la puerta seguida de Keith

Molly- chicos, Mira porque no nos avisaste

Joseph- de hace cuanto que no usabas esa moto

Keith- hace unos dos años

Joseph- y funciona bien

Keith- como si estuviera nueva, solo hay que lavarla

Joseph- donde fue Mira

Molly- estaba aquí hace un momento

En la habitación de Mira

P. (pensamiento) Mira- que es esta sensación- se tocaba los brazos- porque siento esto, porque tengo el deseo de abrazarlo, no quiero, no puedo, debo evitar este deseo, esta sensación

Mira- que paso- suspiro- otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos, valla que tengo problemas

Se levanto de la cama y salio, en la cocina

Sirvienta- señorita, necesita algo

Mira- solo quiero comer algo

Sirvienta- bueno queda un poco de lo de ayer si le apetece

Mira- aah, esta bien

Sirvienta- pero primero debo pedirle permiso al patrón

En la sala de estar

Sirvienta- permiso, patrón

Joseph- si, pasa, adelante

Sirvienta- la señorita, su hija, voy a darle un poco de la comida que sobro de ayer

Joseph miro hacia la pared y vio a una pequeña espía pelirroja

Joseph- si claro, hazlo

Sirvienta- esta bien, compermiso

La sirvienta salio de la habitación

Joseph- Mira- se sentó en el sillón- se que estas ahí, sal

Mira salio de su pequeño escondite

Joseph- ven

Mira- esta enojado porque estaba espiando- pregunto

Joseph- no, pero no lo hagas, solo quiero que me digas como te criaron los da Castro

Mira- ellos….. no me criaron, pase toda mi vida en el campo, con mis abuelos, esa es la verdad

Joseph- y también estudiaste allá, toda tu vida se forjo allá

Mira- si

Joseph- ven, siéntate

Esta vez Mira obedeció

Joseph- por lo que estoy entendiendo no eras la niña consentida que algunos dicen que eras

Mira- la gente dice eso, pero no tienen pruebas para asegurarlo, y en el campo aprendí muchas cosas

Joseph- y ahí también aprendiste a jugar a la huelga de hambre

Mira- no, eso es por…..- se toco la cabeza

Joseph- te sientes bien, hace cuanto que no comes

Mira- casi dos semanas, mis padres siempre están hablando mal de la gente y no puedo sentarme tranquilamente en la mesa y comer con eso y….. me da lastima decir que ustedes siempre son el tema de conversación

Joseph- tranquila, no te sientas mal, ahora vamos, tienes que comer

Mira- ….ok

Los dos, padre e hija fueron a la cocina y Mira le contó todo acerca de cómo fue su vida, llego la hora de cenar

Molly- y que hicieron ustedes dos en toda la tarde

Joseph- solo hablar- le guiño el ojo a Mira

Molly- y sobre que- pregunto

Joseph- nada muy importante

Molly- espero que te dejes conocer más Mira, significaría mucho para mí

Mira- quien era Sofía- pregunto- los escuche hablando de ella

Molly- creo que….. mejor no deberías saberlo

Mira- y por que- pregunto

Keith- conoces el dicho come y calla

Lunes llego rápido

Julie- chicos, vengan a ver

Runo- que sucede Julie

Julie- solo vengan

Julie los guió hacia la entrada de la escuela

Dan- la moto termino su invernado de dos años

Runo- pues así parece

Dan- y por lo que se, Mira nunca ha andado en una moto

Alice- pues eso se termino ahora que Keith saco su moto nuevamente, siempre me gusto esa moto

Julie- si a mi también, se ve tan sexy en ella

Cerca de ellos

Marco- genial, con eso se va a ganar más su confianza

Juan- hay que evitar eso


	10. Chapter 10

Lunes llego rápido

Julie- chicos, vengan a ver

Runo- que sucede Julie

Julie- solo vengan

Julie los guió hacia la entrada de la escuela

Dan- la moto termino su invernado de dos años

Runo- pues así parece

Dan- y por lo que se, Mira nunca ha andado en una moto

Alice- pues eso se termino ahora que Keith saco su moto nuevamente, siempre me gusto esa moto

Julie- si a mi también, se ve tan sexy en ella

Cerca de ellos

Marco- genial, con eso se va a ganar más su confianza

Juan- hay que evitar eso

Mira se bajo de la moto, se quito el casco (otro casco del mismo estilo que el de Keith pero blanco), y se acerco a sus amigos

Mira- hola

Julie- hola amiga- se abalanzo sobre ella- oye, dime que tan cool es andar en una moto

Mira- bueno, se siente bien y es divertido

Con Keith

Shadow- oye hasta que por fin volvió a trabajar

Keith- si, y el motor funciona muy bien

Mylene- oye de hace dos años que me debes un paseo en la moto

Keith- ok, en la tarde pero no te pongas tacos- se quito el casco y sus guantes (de esos que se usan pa conducir una moto obvio)

Mylene- bien- dijo y se alejo

Gus- parece que le gustas amigo- chocaron manos

Volt- oye déjame probarla un rato

Keith- claro- se bajo

Volt se subió a la moto e hizo funcionar el motor llamando la atención de todos

Volt- funciona bien, igual que como el día en que la compraste

Lync- oigan apuren la causa vamos a llegar tarde

Todos fueron a sus salones

Maritza- buenos días jóvenes, les tengo una noticia nos llego otra alumna mas, su nombre es Azul Roa (mi apellido :3)

Azul- hola- ella tenia el cabello castaño (chasquilla hacia el lado derecho), con mechas californianas rubias, ojos café miel, era alta, linda figura y piel clara (este será mi "oc" cabros), ella vestía un short azul fosforescente, una bolera negra y unas botas de taco delgado y pasaban un poco de las rodillas

Maritza- bienvenida linda, podrías sentarte por…-miro los asientos y vio uno desocupado- siéntate allá atrás

Azul- gracias

-*-*-*-*-si preguntan porque "Azul" por 2 motivos, 1.- es mi color favorito y 2.- por la personaje de la serie argentina "Aliados"-*-*-*-*-

El puesto de Azul era junto a Mylene, al sentarse por accidente boto el estuche de Mylene

Mylene- oye que te engendro

Azul- lo siento, fue un accidente

Mylene- recógelo, AHORA

Azul- ok, tranquila- se agacho, lo recogió y se sentó en su puesto

En la pizarra

Maritza- ok alumnos resuelvan la siguiente ecuación: 2x + 3 – 6 = 10 + 56 + 5x

Azul/Mira- es -23- (tranquis yo misma lo saque)

Maritza- chicas…. una que hable, Azul

Azul- -23

Maritza- Mira

Mira- -23

Maritza fue a hacerlo en su escritorio

Maritza- si, es -23, pero como lo sacaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Azul- soy autista- (si preguntan yo no soy autista)

Mira- también yo

Azul- cool

Maritza- chicas, sigamos con la clase

Llego el recreo, todos estaban en sus mesas correspondientes, Azul estaba en una mesa sola

Runo- hey, pss, podríamos invitarla- susurro

Alice- claro, por que no- susurro

Baron- pero no hay más sillas- susurro

Runo- se trae esa estupido- susurro

Baron- tranquila, tampoco tienes que enojarte- susurro

Mira- invítenla- susurro

Dan- pero Mira, no crees que ya somos demasiados- susurro

Mira- aayh por favor Dan- le hizo un puchero- susurro

Dan- esta bien- susurro

Marucho- yyy…. quien va- susurro

Shun- debiste hablar más rápido, Mira ya se adelanto- susurro

Mira iba caminando hacia Azul

Mira- hola

Azul- hola

Mira- oye, los chicos allá quieren que vallas a la mesa con nosotros y tendrás que llevar esa silla

Azul- ok, pero no como mucho

Mira- yo tampoco lo hago

Azul- oye, tú no eres la chica que se perdió en el metro

Mira- valla, las noticias vuelan rápido

Azul saco un diario de su bolso

Azul- esta en todas partes- le dijo mientras mostraba le mostraba la plana del diario- y tu ahora eres hermana del rucio de allá

Mira- si

Azul- es… lindo

Mira- si, lo se, vamos con los chicos

Azul- claro

Las dos chicas fueron a la mesa de La Resistencia

Dan- al parecer tendremos que hacer lo mismo que hicimos con Mira

Azul- y eso es

Todos (excepto Mira, obvio)- presentarnos

Mira- bueno, de izquierda a derecha, son: Shun; Marucho; Alice; Baron; Julie; Runo; Ace; y Dan mi novio

Azul- pss Mira- le susurro

Mira- si- susurro

Azul- tu hermano y rubio o rucio- susurro

Mira- rucio- susurro

-*-*-*-*- les explico rubio es cuando una persona es rubia natural, y rucio es cuando una persona es rubia teñida o cuando es medio rubio y medio castaño -*-*-*-*-

Azul- gracias- susurro

Shun- después del segundo bloque va a haber práctica de esgrima

Dan- aah no gracias, siempre perdemos

Ace- si, porque Keith y Gus siempre los derrotan

Azul- yo quiero ver

Mira- también yo

Azul/Mira- en el campo jamás se ha visto algo como eso- después se miraron y se rieron

Baron- ustedes dos parecen gemelas, hablan juntas

Runo- ambas crecieron en el campo

Alice- y las dos son autistas

Mira- creciste en el campo

Azul- desde que tenía 6 años

Mira- también yo

Con Los Vexos

Lync- escucharon, va a haber práctica de esgrima después del segundo bloque

Gus- y como siempre, vamos a vencer a esos dos

Keith- ooh si- chocó puños con Gus

Volt- iremos a ver

Gus- genial- miro a Azul- no puedo creer que la prima de mi cuñado haya venido a esta escuela

Mylene- tu hermana todavía esta pololeando

Gus- no vieron las fotos que subí de mis vacaciones

Todos negaron

Keith- entonces, irán a ver la práctica

Mylene- sip, estaremos en las gradas y después con esos tontos vamos a tener que ensayar, saque una canción que quiero que canten

Shadow- Mira no va a querer

Mylene- y que

Después del segundo bloque solo algunos estaban en el gimnasio, entre esos estaban Mira y Azul en una grada y en el otro lado estaban Mylene; Shadow, Lync y Volt

Dan- chicas vinieron- el y Shun estaban usando trajes de esgrima blanco, en una mano tenían el sable y debajo del otro brazo la carete (el casco o mascara de esgrima)

Shun- espero que este año nos valla mejor

Gus y Keith se acercaron

Gus- hola chicas, vinieron a ver como derrotamos a sus amigos- (Gus tenia el pelo amarrado) el y Keith usaban los mismos trajes de Dan y Shun excepto que la parte del pecho de ellos era verde

Azul- te gustaría

Dan- lo mismo digo

Keith- no dirán lo mismo cuando pierdan, y Mira después van a tener ensayo con Mylene y Ace

Mira- lo supuse

Keith vio a Juan y Marco y se sentó junto a Mira rodeándola con su brazo

Mira- Juan y Marco- susurro

Keith- si- susurro

Mira- mala idea- susurro

El profesor llego

Profesor- jóvenes peleadores por favor acérquense- los chicos obedecieron- como todos los años hacemos nuestra practica de esgrima con nuestros campeones- señalo a Keith y Gus- y nuestros compañeros que no se rinden- señalo a Dan y Shun- así que, al sorteo….. Shun a quien eliges

Shun- Gus

Profesor- perfecto, que empiece la pelea

Gus- te vas a arrepentir- se puso su carete

Shun- lo veremos- hizo lo mismo

Después de unos minutos, Gus había ganado, y se vino la pelea de Dan y Keith

Keith- todavía puedes arrepentirte

Dan- sueña amigo

Se pusieron sus caretes y empezaron su pelea en la cual había fallado a favor de Keith (Keith gano por si no se entiende), los cuatro se fueron con sus amigos

Volt- oye y que puedes decir positivo sobre la prima de tu cuñado

Gus- positivo, que tiene la voz de un ángel

Lync- que tiene algo negativo

Gus- tiene bulimia

Lync- entonces or eso esta tan flaca

Gus- y Keith no te ofendas pero creo que Mira también tiene bulimia

Keith- por que lo dices

Gus- por su mirada

Con los otros

Shun- perdimos, como siempre

Azul- tranquis, no es el fin del mundo

Mira- Azul, detecto que tu y Gus son casi familia

Azul- soy prima de su cuñado

Dan- vamos a clases, es el ultimo bloque y después nos vamos

Mira- aah, debo irme, los veo luego- se fue

Azul- al parecer tiene problemas

Shun- por que lo dices

Azul- solo digo, nada mas

Dan- vamos

Con Los Vexos

Lync- a donde va- vio a Mira

Mylene- que… te importa

Lync- por que piensas eso

Volt- hey- le grito a Keith- deberías ir a ver que pasa

Keith- no, mejor no

Después de clases Mira, Ace, Mylene y Keith estaban en el gimnasio

Mylene- les tengo una canción para el final de la obra, es esta- les entrego un papel con la canción

Ace- que basura de canción, no pienso cantarla

Mylene- pues tendrás que cantarla te guste o no

Ace- pues para otra de tus obras no vuelvas a elegirme

Keith- quieres hacerla rápida niño

Ace- oblígame


	11. Chapter 11

Después de clases Mira, Ace, Mylene y Keith estaban en el gimnasio

Mylene- les tengo una canción para el final de la obra, es esta- les entrego un papel con la canción

Ace- que basura de canción, no pienso cantarla

Mylene- pues tendrás que cantarla te guste o no

Ace- pues para otra de tus obras no vuelvas a elegirme

Keith- quieres hacerla rápida niño

Ace- oblígame

Mylene puso la canción y empezaron a cantar

(¿Quién eres tu?- Aliados- Noah y Venecia)

Ace:

Quien eres tú, que me aferras a la vida

Con tus hilos invisibles, que me das la bienvenida.

Quien eres tú, que me envuelves con tus alas

Y tu luz es nacimiento en mi zona despoblada...

Mira:

Desangelada me hablaste en el medio de toda la nada

Tan despojada me amaste y un día me diste tu alma...

Ace/Mira:

Ya se quien eres tu, lo supe en tu mirada, en tus ojos

Y en tus besos tan dulces como el mar, siempre regreso

Que esencia de mi corazón...

Ya se quien eres tu, la tierra pudo abrirse de sembrado

Desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos,

Que mojan mis labios de amor...

Ace:

Quien eres tú, que me salvas sin pedirlo

Y me llenas de misterios, que me llevan a otros tiempos.

Quien eres tú, que apareces de repente

Y no mides lo que sientes, solo das amor presente...

Mira:

Iluminada me siento cuando tú me miras

Tan angelada que quiero quedarme en tu vida...

Ace/Mira:

Ya se quien eres tu, lo supe en tu mirada, en tus ojos

Y en tus besos tan dulces como el mar, siempre regreso

Que esencia de mi corazón...

Ya se quien eres tu, la tierra pudo abrirse de sembrado

Desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos,

Que mojan mis labios de amor...

Ohh ohh

Ya se quien eres tu, lo supe en tu mirada, en tus ojos

Y en tus besos tan dulces como el mar, siempre regreso

Que esencia de mi corazón...

Ya se quien eres tu, la tierra pudo abrirse de sembrado

Desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos,

Que mojan mis labios de amor...

Ohh ohh

Ohh ohh

Termino el ensayo y todos se fueron, Keith estaba en su moto con el casco puesto

Keith- Mira vamos

Mira- ya… voy

Mira se subió y se puso el casco, llegaron a su hogar

Molly- hola, como les fue

Keith- bien (Mira- me vale verga)

Molly- Mira

Mira- que

Molly- haz comido algo

Mira- si, si he comido

Se fue a su habitación

Keith- llego una chica nueva que es prima del cuñado de Gus, se llama Azul

Molly- que lindo

Joseph- que sucede

Molly- llego una chica nueva que se llama Azul

Keith- es prima del cuñado de Gus

Joseph- su hermana todavía esta pololeando

Keith- así parece

Joseph- Karoline, ve a ver a Mira por fa

Karo- si patrón

Ella fue pero lo único que se supo era que en la habitación de Mira solo se escuchaba a alguien en el baño vomitando y fue a avisarles

Karo- al parecer la señorita esta enferma porque escuche que vomitaba

Molly- iré a verla

Joseph- voy contigo

Fueron a la habitación de Mira y la vieron recostada en su cama dormida

Karo- yo se lo que escuche, ella estaba vomitando

Joseph se acerco a ella y escucho un poco su respiración

Joseph- esta tiritando

Molly- tal vez tendrá frío

Joseph- Mira, Mira despierta

Después de unos segundos ella abrió los ojos y gimió un poco

Joseph- Mira, estas bien

Mira- si

Molly- Karo dijo que te escucho vomitando, es cierto

Mira- no

Mira se levanto de la cama y se acerco al mueble donde estaban sus hámster, abrió un cajón y vio un pequeño peluche color malva con figura indefinida y unos ojos como los de un pou

Molly- aah Mira

Mira- recuerdo esto, nunca lo olvide, creo que hacia un sonido- lo presiono y produjo un sonido idéntico al de un cuy e hizo que lo soltara

Molly- recuerdas un poco de lo que viviste acá

Mira- algo, esa ventana la recuerdo- señalo una ventana grande- hay había una mesa con un mantel amarillo y tres sillas de playa, en la mesa habían tazones con fruta picada con yoghurt y mucho sol

Joseph- tenías 2 años

Molly- te gustaba probar todo lo que comíamos y ahora no se porque has dejado de comer

Mira- no es porque no quiera, es… no importa, quieren salir por favor

Molly- esta bien, pero dime, cual era la fruta que había en los tazones

Mira- bien… pepino, manzana, plátano, membrillo, durazno y damasco

Molly- ok

Las tres personas salieron de su habitación y Mira se quedo pensando en lo que le pasó en la escuela, después de la práctica de esgrima

_FLASHBACK_

Mira- chicos, me tengo que ir

Mira se fue y se acerco a sus dos "hermanos"

Mira- que pasa

Juan- no te vengas con que no sabes

Mira- pues no se que sucede

Marco- entonces por que el rucio te estaba abrazando

Mira- que les importa, el es mi verdadero hermano

Juan- pues será mejor que te mantengas alejada de el…. a menos que quieras que se entere de tu bulimia

Mira- no lo harían

Juan- apuestas

Marco- así que cuando llegues a tu casa escupe lo que comiste o quieres que también sepa que tu peor miedo

Mira- déjame- los dejo

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Mira- soy tan débil, debo dejar de ser manipulada por ellos

Después en la cena, Mira estaba con el plano de comida frente a ella pero no podía comer

Keith- te pasa algo

Mira- no

Keith- entonces come

Mira- no

Mas tarde Keith estaba en su habitación, en su Facebook revisaba en los amigos de Gus hasta que encontró a Azul

Keith- Azul Roa Garay

Empezó a revisar las fotos hasta que encontró un video de ella y lo reprodució

_Video_

_Azul- Sin memoria, ni lugar para encontrarte_

_Sin recuerdos, que me ayuden a soñarte_

_Sin tenerte, en mi brazos y abrazarte_

_Sin más tiempo, para poder rescatarte_

_Sin tu ausencia no hay pasado que se atreva_

_A olvidarte si eras tú mi primavera_

_El secreto era tu risa verdadera_

_Y tu luz la que prendía las estrellas …_

_…..Amor mío, ¿Dónde escondo esta gran pena?_

_Esta herida, duele tanto que condena_

_Amor mío, ¿Dónde escondo esta gran pena?_

_Esta herida, duele tanto que condena_

_Fin de Video_

Keith- wow, Gus tenía razón, esa voz es de un ángel

Vio la biografía y presiono en donde decía "Enviar solicitud de amistad" (¿así dice cierto?)

Al otro día en la escuela

Mira- noooo!

Keith- que, solo ahora te diste cuenta

Mira- me vas a deber

Keith- yo- dijo inocente- tú eres la de la voz idéntica a la de Nicki Minaj

Mira- no voy a continuar con esto porque vamos a llegar tarde

Keith- que…- en eso sonó el timbre para entrar a clases-… aah ya veo

Mira- te veo luego- se perdió en la gente

Keith empezó a correr y en un momento sin darse cuenta choco con alguien botándola a ella y sus cosas

Keith- ouh, lo siento, estas bien- la ayudo a pararse

Azul- si, todo bien

Keith- permíteme- le recogió sus cosas

Azul- aah gracias- tomo sus cosas

Keith- oye vamos a llegar tarde

Azul- justo eso te iba a decir- rió

Keith- vamos

Fueron caminando hacia el salón, antes de entrar Keith la detuvo

Keith- espera, perdón por lo que paso antes

Azul- no, no te preocupes, y tu blusa es linda

Keith- aap gracias- tenia un blusa blanca con líneas horizontales plomas- y tus jeans también

Azul- gracias- tenia unos jeans celestes con algunas partes desteñidas- no los he cuidado bien y….

Fueron interrumpidos por la profesora

Maritza- jóvenes- miro su reloj- 10 minutos de atraso

Keith- lo siento profesora, ya íbamos a entrar- iba a entrar pero ella lo detuvo

Maritza- sin motivo de su atraso no los puedo dejar entrar

Keith- aap pues…- fue interrumpido

Azul- yo… tuve un problema y me tope con el y me ayudo

Maritza- esta bien, se los perdonare solo porque es recién la segunda semana de clases

Entraron al salón y fueron a sus respectivos puestos

Con Azul y Mylene

Mylene- oye, así que andabas de atrasada con MI novio

Azul- no tengo porque darte explicaciones

Mylene la miro con desagrado


End file.
